Le temps meurtrier
by trafalgar-Luana
Summary: Alors que le printemps commence à se finir à Beika, Maeda Magdalena arrive à Teitan. Elle devient vite amie avec Ran et Sonoko, pourtant le courant ne passe pas entre elle et Kudo Shinichi, celui-ci devient même électrique. Accompagnant Ran et Shinichi à Tropical Land, elle finit par disparaître de leur vue et lorsque Shinichi suit ces étranges hommes, il découvre une enfant.
1. Prologue

_Titre :_ Le temps meurtrier.  
 _Affaire (+ Chapitre et épi_ _sode.)_ _:_ / _Résumé complet :_  
Alors que le printemps commence à se finir à Beika, Maeda Magdalena arrive à Teitan. Elle se lit rapidement d'amitié avec Ran et Sonoko, pourtant le courant ne  
passe pas entre elle et Kudo Shinichi, celui-ci devient même électrique. Plusieurs mois s'écoulent rapidement et alors qu'elle accompagne Ran et Shinichi à  
Tropical Land, sa curiosité est attiré par les deux hommes en noirs qui montent sur les montagnes russes avec eux. Elle finit par disparaître de la vue de ces  
amis et lorsque Shinichi suit ces étranges hommes, abandonnant Ran, il découvre une enfant étalée au sol. - Cette histoire peut être vu comme un AU, vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure.

 ** _Prologue – Le début d'un masque._**

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Maeda Magdalena, mon nom est plutôt long donc n'hésitez pas à m'appeler « Macchan » ! Ravie de vous rencontrer ! »

La blondinette portant l'uniforme féminin de Teitan se courba poliment avec un grand sourire. Suivant les instructions de son professeur, elle s'installa à sa nouvelle place et le cours débuta.

* * *

« - Désoler de t'embêter avec ça, Mouri-san !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Maeda-san ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais savoir la salle de physique dès ton arrivée ! Je suis contente de pouvoir t'aider !

\- « Macchan » ! Appelle-moi comme ça !

-D-D'accord Mae-M-Macchan ! Désolé, je pense que je vais mettre un peu de temps pour m'y habituer !

-Ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Ah et appelle moi par mon prénom aussi ! »

La nouvelle acquiesça avec un grand sourire et les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur route pour leur prochain cours.

* * *

« - Et voilà le dojo ! C'est ici que je m'entraîne avec le club de karaté !

\- C'est immense ! S'exclama la blonde avec émerveillement. Je suis contente d'avoir déménagé dans le coin ! J'étais plutôt inquiète mais grâce à toi, Ran-chan, tout va bien ! Vraiment Merci !

\- Héhé ! J'espère que tu te plairas ici ! Bon, je vais devoir y aller, tu peux retrouver la sortie toute seule ?

\- hum... je pense ! Mer-

\- Attention ! »

Les deux demoiselles se retournèrent avec surprise, un ballon volait vers eux. La blondinette ne put réagir et se prit le ballon qui l'entraîna à terre.

Ran se tourna vers sa nouvelle camarade avec surprise.

« - T-Tout va bien, Macchan ?!

\- H-hum... »

La brune se tourna vers le terrain de football et ses yeux rencontrèrent quelqu'un qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

« - R-Rose... »

Kudo Shinichi, son ami d'enfance, fixa la nouvelle arrivante qui était à terre, sur ces fesses, les jambes entrouvertes, laissant ses sous-vêtements à la vue de tous.

Elle lâcha un cri et ferma ses jambes en baissant la tête. Ran le frappa, il ne put éviter et recula en se frottant la tête.

« - Mais ça va pas crétin ?! Et puis pourquoi c'est toi qui a lancé ce ballon ?! Je croyais que tu ne faisais plus partie du club de foot !

\- Bah... Je jouais juste un peu avec des potes... grommela Shinichi en détournant le regard.

\- Excuse-toi auprès de Macchan !

\- « Macchan » ? C'est qui ça ?

\- Maeda Magdalena ! Elle s'est présentée se matin !

\- euh...

\- Tu n'écoutait pas hein... Rah ! En tout cas ex-

\- Excusez-moi ! »

Sous la surprise des deux, la jeune fille partit en courant sous le regard des gens. Bien que quelque uns murmurait faiblement entre eux, elle entendait très bien leur conversation vu qu'elle avait l'ouïe plutôt fine. Ils parlaient de ses sous vêtements.

Elle repoussa ses larmes et serra son sac plus fort en accélérant sa course. Elle ne tarda pas à s'éloigner du dojo, les murmures s'arrêtèrent. Pourtant elle continua de courir, les quelques personnes présente la regardèrent avec surprise se demandant ce qu'il s'était passer.

Elle finis par sortir du lycée, elle continua de courir pendant un petit moment puis ralenti et finalement s'arrêta. Elle continua à fixer le sol en tentant de reprendre difficilement sa respiration.

Une fois sa respiration reprise, elle regarda les gens passer. Bien que ces yeux soient posé sur les passants, ses pensées étaient autre part. Elle lâcha un soupir.

« - Je suppose que ça suffira hein. »

Et elle pris la direction pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez au personnage. N'hésité pas à corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Titre :_ Le temps meurtrier.  
 _Affaire (+ Chapitre et épi_ _sode.)_ _:_ Le Plus Grand Détective du Siècle : Volume 1, Chapitre 1./ Episode 1

 _Réponse aux review :_

Blackstorm- 1: Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Tout d'abord merci énormément d'avoir commenté cette fiction ! Et merci beaucoup aussi de m'avoir aidé à corrigé, j'ai ainsi relu ce chapitre et j'ai tenté de le corriger du mieux que je le pouvais !

Je suis contente que cette histoire t'intéresse et j'espère qu'elle te plaira au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Par rapport au surnom "Macchan" j'avoue que moi aussi il ne me plaisait pas non plus mais je trouvait que l'appelé Magdalena à chaque fois me paraissait long (bien qu'ils auraient pu l'appelé par son nom de famille xD) mais au final le "Macchan" est une contraction du "Ma-chan" et je me suis mise à l'appréciée. J'ai du improviser pour un surnom, mais peut être que je trouverais quelque chose de mieux. J'essayerais de rajouter de la description parce qu'il est vrai que j'en met pas vraiment beaucoup xD Et je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise aussi parce que j'avait justement peur que les lecteurs aient du mal à comprendre x)

Voila, j'ai du faire pas mal de faute mais vraiment merci merci de me lire ! (je ne crois pas que cette phrase soit correcte mais bon x)).

 ** _Premier Chapitre – Une journée à Tropical Land._**

3 mois s'étaient écoulés.

La jeune fille s'était plutôt rapidement intégrée dans la classe avec son caractère plutôt chaleureux. Elle s'était rapprochée de Ran et de Sonoko, les trois s'entendaient bien.

Cependant, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kudo Shinichi, elle changeait tout de suite de caractère. Passant de la demoiselle amicale, joyeuse et chaleureuse à la demoiselle froide, calme et coléreuse.

Elle était persuadé qu'il avait lancé le ballon sur elle exprès. Et son avis ne changeait pas malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire. Même Ran n'avait pas réussit à lui faire changer d'avis sur le jeune homme.

« - Un jour, à force de mettre ton nez dans toute ces affaires dangereuses il va t'arriver quelque chose de grave ! Réprimanda Ran.

\- C'est possible, soupira simplement Shinichi.

\- C'est plus que possible oui, enchaîna Magdalena.

\- Quoi ? Qu'es ce que tu as encore à me reprocher toi ?! Grogna le brun en s'arrêtant.

\- Tout. Et toi ? Quel est ton problème ?!

\- Comment ça t-

\- CA SUFFIT ! »

Les deux se crispèrent à l'entente du cri de Ran puis de l'étrange bruit qui suivit. Elle retira son point fumant du trou qu'elle avait fait dans le mur et leur sourit.

Shinichi, qui s'était habitué à l'animosité de la blonde, s'était à son tour mis à la détester, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le détestée autant sans vrai raison valable et qu'elle s'entêter. Cependant, malgré leur différent, les deux se calmés un peu lorsqu'ils étaient avec Ran et rentés généralement tous les trois vu qu'ils prenaient la même route.

« - Bon, je vais par là moi, ne vous battez pas hein !

\- Ouiii... A demain, Ran.

\- A demain, Ran-chan ! Répondit joyeusement Magdalena.

\- A demain Shinichi, Macchan ! Faite attention a vous !

\- Toi aussi ! Répondirent-ils ensemble alors qu'elle partait. »

Les deux se lancèrent un regard noir suite à cela et continuèrent leur route dans un silence.

« - T'es obligée de me suivre ? Grogna le lycéen.

\- Et bien, excuse moi de vivre dans cette rue hein...

\- pff... »

De nouveau, seul leur bruit de pas se firent entendre.

« - Mais.. »

Shinichi lança son regard surpris vers la jeune fille, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle commence une conversation.

« - Ran à raison, tu ferais mieux d'être prudent.

\- … C'est quoi ça ? Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

\- Un problème avec ça ?

\- Je croyais que tu me détestée ? S'étonna-t-il en s'arrêtant devant son portail.

\- Même si je te déteste, je ne suis pas si horrible que ça au point de souhaiter ta mort. Bien, a demain. »

Elle continua sa route sans lui adressé un mot de plus et Shinichi la regarda quelque seconde, analysant sa conversation avec elle, avant de finalement renter chez lui.

* * *

« - Désoler du retard ! Cria-t-elle en accourant vers eux. »

Quelque peu essoufflé, Magdalena s'arrêta à côté de Ran et Shinichi. Les deux se regardèrent avec surprise. La blonde le pointa du doigt, ne prenant même pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

« - P-Pourquoi il est là lui ?!

\- C'est ce que je devrais demander ! Répliqua Shinichi avant de se tourner vers Ran.

\- Ahaha... si j'avais dit que Macchan venait tu ne serait pas venu et si j'avais dit à Macchan que tu venait, elle ne serait pas venue...

\- .. Je rentre, soupira Shinichi prêt à partir. »

Et à sa surprise, ce ne fut pas Ran qui l'arrêta mais la jeune blonde.

« - On y va. »

Elle traîna le jeune homme derrière elle alors que Ran suivait, quelque peu surprise.

« - On est là pour fêter la victoire de Ran alors ne commence pas à faire le rabat-joie. »

Une fois leur places payer, ils se promenèrent dans le parc d'attraction. Malheureusement, la conversation fut pauvre. Ils firent quelques attractions puis s'installèrent sur un banc.

Magdalena se doutée très facilement que Ran avait tout prévu pour que ces deux amis proches se réconcilie et qu'elle comprenne que Shinichi n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Malheureusement, l'un et l'autre étaient bien trop bornés pour se parlait.

« - .. Je vais aller prendre un truc à boire ! Proposa Ran en se levant. »

Elle tendit sa paume de main à Shinichi qui haussa l'un de ses sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait.

« - Argent ! Demanda-t-elle. Tu avait dit que tu payer tout aujourd'hui !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai... »

Il fouilla ces poches et déposa quelques billets dans sa main et elle partit joyeusement. Macchan regarda les familles s'amusaient et parlaient avec joie. Et alors, elle se rendit compte que Ran avait fait exprès de partir pour les laisser seule.

Elle jeta un regard hésitant sur son camarade de classe qui regardait dans le vide. Sans rien dire non plus, elle continua à regarder les gens passer.

« - Désolé. »

Elle se tourna vers lui avec surprise. Shinichi détourna son regard, quelque peu embarrassé.

« - Je n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès. »

Sa voix était fade. Elle sentait clairement que ses excuses n'étaient pas vrai.

« - C'est quoi ça ? Soupira-t-elle en plongeant ces yeux dans les siens. Comment veux-tu que je te crois lorsque tes excuses ne sont même pas sincère ?

\- Bien sur ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je m'excuse simplement pour Ran, elle veut tant que ça qu'on se réconcilie..

\- … Tu es vraiment insupportable. Je rentre.

\- Désoler de vous avoir fait attendre ! »

Pile à ce moment, Ran arriva en courant, tenant des cannettes dans ces mains. Elle posa son regard sur Shinichi puis sur Magdalena qui était debout.

« - Désoler, Ran-chan. Je dois rentrer, j'ai un rendez-vous important...

\- H-Hein ? M-Mais... »

Sans même lui adressé un regard de plus, la jeune fille commença à partir.

« - Ça suffit ! Hurla Ran. »

Ces deux camarades sursautèrent de surprise et se tournèrent vers elle. Les larmes se formèrent à ces yeux et ne tardèrent pas à coulait.

« - Je voulais juste que vous vous entendiez un peu... Shinichi n'est pas si horrible que ça... Macchan aussi... Je sais que vous auriez pu être amis... E-Et puis... J-J'attendais avec impatience ce jour... snif... Je voulais simplement passez un bon moment avec vous deux pour ma victoire... »

Elle baissa la tête, n'arrivant plus à arrêter ces larmes. Shinichi ne sut pas comment réagir et Magdalena regarda son amie avec surprise, ne s'y étant pas attendu.

 _« J'en ai peut être trop fait... »_

Elle saisit son téléphone et appela son dernier contact. Ran releva la tête avec surprise et intérêt, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait.

« - Allo ? Magdalena ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Entendirent-ils.

\- Désolé, finalement je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui... Oui... Oui je suis à Tropical Land avec des amis... Oui... Je sais... Oui je ferais attention... Hein ? Mais bien sur que j'en ai ! Je ne sors pas sans argent sur moi !... … Hein ? Euh... Oui... Je passerais ce soir alors... D'accord, encore désolé... ... Hum, Merci ! »

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Lorsqu'elle releva sa tête, un grand sourire s'y était installé. Le premier de cette journée.

Elle s'approcha de Ran, essuya rapidement ces larmes et pris son poignet. Elle saisit celui de Shinichi toute souriante et les embarqua.

« - Allez on va à la prochaine attraction ! »

Shinichi la regarda avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle interagissait comme ça avec lui. Il l'avait bien sur vue, toute souriante et aimable avec ces camarades de classe mais jamais ce sourire ne lui avait était adressé.

Voyant qu'elle avait décidée de faire un effort pour Ran, il se dit qu'il devrait en faire un à son tour et ne pas la cherchait. Du moins pour aujourd'hui.

« - Ah ! Regardez ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de queue pour les montagnes russes ! Allons y ! »

Ran s'élança vers l'attraction, suivit des deux autres. Une fois dans la file, Shinichi commença à parler de son idole : Sherlock Holmes.

« - La première fois que Holmes à rencontré Watson, il a tout de suite deviné qu'il était médecin militaire en Afghanistan, juste en serrant ça main, comme ça ! »

Tout en racontant son histoire, Shinichi serra la main d'une jeune femme au hasard sous la surprise des deux. Il se tourna correctement vers l'inconnue.

« - Vous faite de la gymnastique n'es-ce pas ?

\- H-Hein ? C-Comment savez-vous ça ?! S'étonna la brune.

\- Tu le connais Hitomi ? S'étonna son amie.

\- N-Non... répondit-elle.

\- Elle à des ampoules à la main, expliqua Shinichi. Autant d'ampoules chez une femme, ça ne peut être qu'a cause des barres.

\- Hum ? Mais elle pourrait avoir des ampoules à cause du tennis ? Enrichie Ran.

\- Tout à l'heure quand le vent à soulevé sa jupe et j'ai vu des traces que seules les barres asymétriques peuvent laisser sur les jambes, avoua-t-il alors que Hitomi rougissait.

\- Tu triche ! S'écria Ran. Tu le savais avant même de lui serrait la main !

\- Un vrai détective fait toujours attention à tout !

\- Et après tu veux que je crois que tu n'as pas fait exprès de m'envoyer cette balle hein... »

Ils se tournèrent vers Magdalena qui gonflait ces joues.

« - Rooh tu ne va pas me remettre ça sur la tapis hein ? J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès !

\- pff ! Répondit-elle simplement en détournant la tête.

\- Vous allez pas recommencer ! Rouspéta la brune.

\- C'est elle qui a commençait ! Se défendit Shinichi.

\- Hé ! Laissez mes amis tranquilles ! Hurla une voix »

Les trois se retournèrent avec surprise. Un homme et une femme étaient derrière eux.

« - C-Ce sont vos amis ? S'étonna Shinichi quelque peu surpris avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes filles. Vous voulez qu'on change de place ?

\- Non c'est bon ! Répondit la gymnaste. On ne va pas les déranger ! »

Juste quand elle termina sa phrase, les deux s'embrassèrent.

« - Ah ! C'est notre tour ! S'écria Ran en les tirant. Allez hop ! Vous montez ensembles ! »

Sans même qu'ils n'aient le temps d'argumenter, Ran poussa la demoiselle dans le wagon et poussa Shinichi à sa suite. Elle décida de monter à l'arrière mais lorsqu'elle vu un petit garçon et sa mère monter, décida de les laisser.

Shinichi ne fit aucune réflexion à Ran et s'installa. Magdalena fit de même, les deux ayant décidés de faire un effort.

« - Et puis Holmes à dit...

\- Dégage, nous d'abord ! S'écria un homme en noir en montant dans le wagon. »

Un homme en noir poussa le petit vers sa mère et monta à leur place avec son acolyte. Ran les regarda avec surprise.

« - Ce que voulait dire Conan Doyle c'est que Holmes est quelqu'un de-

\- CA SUFFIT ! J'EN AI MARRE D'ENTENDRE PARLER DE HOLMES ET DE CONAN DOYLE ! »

Shinichi la regarda avec surprise.

« - Et dire que je commençait à être contente d'être venue ici avec toi et Ran... Mais tu ne fait que de parler de Holmes... J'ai l'impression que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de partir...

\- H-Hein ? Balbutia-t-il ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réaction. M-Mais non ! Je-

\- PFF ! Je t'ai eu !

\- … Hein ?

\- C'était une blague hihi ! Pour quelqu'un qui veut devenir détective c'est pas très brillant hihi ! »

Elle lui frotta le crâne alors que l'on annonçai le départ de l'attraction. Ran les regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, heureuse que ces deux amis s'entendent enfin.

« - Mais... murmura-t-elle en attirant le regard du jeune homme. »

L'attraction démarra et le véhicule commença à monter les rails.

« - Je suis contente d'être venue, tu n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de mauvais ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire et posa sa main sur la sienne. Shinichi la regarda avec surprise, trouvant la tournure de sa phrase étrange.

Elle jeta des regards inquiet aux alentours et particulièrement au sol.

« - Tu- »

Le véhicule redescendit, elle hurla en fermant les yeux et serra le poing du jeune homme. Shinichi sourit et pris sa main et la serra à son tour. Son regard fut attiré par la bague qu'elle portait à son annuaire.

 _« Une bague de mariage ? Ahah, impossible hein ! Mais... Elle m'a l'air d'avoir coûté bien cher avec tous ces diamants, peut-être même qu'elle à était faite sur mesure... Hum... M.M._ _SA_ _? C'est quoi ces initiales ? Son nom ? Mais... Maeda Magdalena... Il n'y a pas de prénom ou non commençant par « SA »... A moins qu'elle ait un troisième nom... »_

Ils entrèrent dans un tunnel et quelque chose de liquide tomba sur le visage de Shinichi.

« - Hum ? Qu'es-ce que c'est ? De l'eau ?

\- KYAAAAAAAAHHH !

\- Hein ? »

Shinichi tourna sa tête sur le côté pour tenter de voir derrière lui, d'où provenait le cri.

« - Qu'es-ce que c'est ?! Je sens quelque chose de chaud ! Je ne vois rien ! s'écria une voix paniqué. »

Shinichi et Magdalena sentirent quelque chose de chaud les éclabousser venant de derrière.

« - Quoi ?!

\- Qu'es-ce qu'ils se passe ?! Cria une autre voix inquiète. »

Ils sortirent du tunnel. Et sous la surprise de tous du sang gicla fortement en l'air. Cela venait de Kishida, le petit ami de Aiko, l'homme qui les avaient interpellés plus tôt.

Il sentit la main de la blonde se détendre alors qu'il s'attendait au contraire à ce qu'elle se crispe. Il tourna son regard vers elle.

Elle regardait le corps sans tête giclant de sang avec tristesse. Il n'y avait ni peur ni rage. Simplement de la tristesse.

 _« - Pourquoi... Toute personne normale, encore plus une fille, devrait être effrayée en voyant un corps plein de sang... Alors pourquoi... Elle réagit comme ça... »_

Le sang continua de giclé jusqu'à s'épuisait à l'arrivée. Le public hurla de peur.

« - Appelez une ambulance ! Paniqua l'un deux.

\- La police ! Vite ! Hurla un autre.

\- Ça va aller ? Questionna rapidement le brun en sortant de véhicule.

\- H-Hein ? Euh... oui...»

Il acquiesça et sortit en vitesse du véhicule, lâchant la main de sa camarade qui le regarda avec surprise ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Un homme du staff sortit le corps du véhicule et le posa à terre.

« - Ki-Kishida... murmura sa petite amie en larme.

\- Oh mon dieu... murmura Reiko.

\- C'est pas de chance, souffla l'un des hommes en noir en partant. »

Magdalena prit Ran dans ces bras en voyant son état horrifié et choquée alors que Shinichi observé le corps.

« - Attendez ! Ordonna Shinichi. Ce n'est pas un accident. Il s'agit d'un meurtre. »

Il se releva et lança un regard aux deux hommes.

« - Et l'assassin était dans les montagnes russes avec nous... Il est parmi ces 7 personnes ! »

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez aux personnages. N'hésitai pas à corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitai pas à me demander des explications ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne soirée/ journée.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Titre :_ Le temps meurtrier.

 _Affaire (+ Chapitre et épi_ _sode.)_ _:_ Le Plus Grand Détective du Siècle : Volume 1, Chapitre 1./ Épisode 1

 ** _Deuxième Chapitre – Les hommes en noirs._**

« - Arrête de pleurer..

\- snif... Comment tu peux être aussi détendu ? Murmura Ran en essuyant ces larmes.

\- Ah, j'ai l'habitude c'est pas la première fois que je vois un cadavre ! Expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu es horrible ! Répondit Ran en pleurant d'autant plus.

\- E-Essaye de ne plus y penser ! D'accord ? Tu sais c'est courant !

\- Pas dans ma vie ! Répondit-elle. Tiens ? Où est passez Macchan ?

\- Oh, tu sais qu'elle avait déplaçai son rendez-vous à ce soir et comme il commence déjà à faire nuit, elle est partit en me demandant de prendre soin de toi, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh.. J'espère qu'elle va bien... C'était horrible..

\- … D'ailleurs, tu savais qu'elle avait le vertige ?

\- Hein ? N-Non ! Si j'avais su on ne serait pas allés aux montages russes ! A-attend, comment ça se fait que tu sache ça et pas moi ? S'étonna la brune.

\- Bah... Quand on était en train de monter, elle arrêtée pas de regarder le sol et ne semblait pas vraiment a l'aise puis elle s'est tenue à moi.

\- Juste avec ça tu sait qu'elle à le vertige ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Bah... Elle n'avait pas l'air très bien en descendant...

\- Et tu l'a laissée partir ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Elle pourrait nous faire un malaise ! Peut être même qu'elle en a déjà fait un !

\- Allons, calme-toi ! Hein ? »

Son regard fut attiré par l'un des hommes en noir de tout à l'heure, ceux qui étaient montait dans le véhicule avec eux. Il l'observa vérifié que personne ne le suivait puis disparaître entre deux bâtiments.

Et alors, sous sa grande surprise, Magdalena lui couru après.

« - Désoler Ran ! Rentre en première ! Je te rejoindrait plus tard !

\- Hein ? Shi-shinichi ! »

Il lui fit un signe et partit en courant. Surprise, elle le regarda partir sans rien pouvoir faire.

* * *

Magdalena se cacha derrière un mur, attendit que l'homme continue d'avancer et le suivit discrètement. L'inconnu en noir s'arrêta finalement derrière un bâtiment entouré par des arbres, loin de tout.

Un homme l'attendait. Ils discutèrent. Magdalena arriva quelque seconde après, marchant tranquillement, absolument pas pressé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la scène et fronça les sourcils.

 _« Hum.. ? Pourquoi il- »_

« - Alors on joue au détective petite ? »

Elle sursauta et n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'elle sentit une forte douleur sur son crane et s'écroula à terre. Bien que dans sa vue floue elle ne voyait que de l'herbe, elle entendait encore parfaitement leur conversation.

« - Aaaahh ! Cria l'homme en marron en s'enfuyant avec ces affaires.

\- Frangin ! S'étonna l'homme que Magdalena suivait.

\- Incapable ! Se faire suivre par une gosse... !

\- On la tue ? Proposa le premier.

\- Non, il y a encore trop de flic dans les parages, soupira l'homme à la chevelure d'argent. … J'ai une idée. »

Elle entendit un bruit métallique. Et elle se maudit intérieurement.

« - On va utiliser le nouveau poison, vu qu'il ne laisse pas de trace, on ne sera pas accusés de meurtre ! Et ce sera notre premier cobaye humain... »

On lui força une pilule dans la bouche puis de l'eau l'obligea à l'avalé.

« - Vite frangin !

\- J'arrive, répondit-il accroupi au près de la jeune fille. Adieu, petite merdeuse. »

De la fumée commençait à provenir du corps de la jeune fille alors que les deux hommes en noirs disparaissaient en courant. Elle agrippa l'herbe de ces mains, sont corps parcouru d'une forte douleur.

 _« Mon corps brûle... Comme si... Comme si mes os fondaient... »_

Elle ferma lentement les yeux, incapable de luter.

 _« Non... Je ne l'ai pas encore.. Re- »_

Tout devint noir alors que ces paupières se refermées et qu'elle perdait connaissance.

* * *

« - Ils ont du aller par là... Mais qu'es ce qu'il lui prend de suivre des gens aussi louche ?! Et après elle me dit de faire attention.. ! »

Il s'arrêta en voyant du sang sur l'herbe. Son regard se posa sur une forme enfumée.

« - Une... Enfant... ? Murmura-t-il avec surprise. P-Pourquoi elle est là ? »

La fumée se dissipa. Dans des vêtements bien trop large pour elle, l'enfant était allongée au sol, le front ensanglanté. Il se précipita à ces côtés.

« - Tu m'entends ? »

L'enfant ne lui répondit pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter sa main à son poignet pour vérifier son pou, il se glaça.

« - C'est... »

Il porta doucement sa main à la main gauche de la jeune fille et observa la bague, trop grande pour elle, qu'elle portait sur son annuaire gauche.

« - La bague de Maeda... Pourquoi cette gamine a... »

Il se rendit alors compte de quelque chose d'étrange. Le fait qu'elle porte des vêtements bien trop grand pour elle l'était déjà mais le fait qu'il soit exactement les mêmes que ceux de la jeune blonde aujourd'hui devenait bien trop étrange.

« - Impossible... Non... C'est impossible... »

Il vérifia son pou. Il était stable. Elle était en vie.

« - Bien, il faut que je l'emmène chez le professeur Agasa ! »

Il prit le corps de la petite dans ces bras et partit en courant.

* * *

 _« C'est chaud... Et c'est agréable... C'est comme si... Plus rien de mal ne pourrai m'arriver... Que je... »_

Elle se coupa elle-même dans ces pensées. Elle sentait son corps bougeait. Bien que légèrement. Mais elle n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

 _«.. quelqu'un me porte.. Et ce quelqu'un... Je serais en sécurité avec lui... Oui... »_

De nouveau, sa conscience se rendormit.

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et les referma au contact de la lumière. Elle ne tarda pas à les rouvrir et à s'habituer à la lumière.

Elle se releva difficilement vu que son corps était tout engourdit et supposa rapidement que le lit dans lequel elle été était celui de la personne l'ayant porter.

Sentant une douleur vers son crâne, elle y posa sa main pour découvrir un bandage.

« - tu est réveillait ! »

Elle se tourna vers un homme plutôt âgée qui lui était inconnu. Elle se crispa, mal à l'aise.

« - Elle est réveillait ? Demanda une voix alors que des bruits de pas s'approchés. »

Elle connaissait cette voix. Et elle maudissait l'homme qui la possédait. Le plus âgé s'écarta de la porte et Shinichi entra dans la pièce.

« - Tout va bien ? Désolé de te demander ça d'un coup, mais que c'est il passé ? »

Il s'approcha, quelque peu hésitant sous le regard vert et perçant de la demoiselle.

« - Tu es... Maeda n'es-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, trouvant ça question étrange.

« - Bien sur que oui, t'a perdu la mémoire ou quoi Kudo ?

\- Non... C'est que...

\- Je pense que ça irait plus vite si tu te regardée dans le miroir, proposa le vieil homme. »

Hésitante, elle se leva du lit.

 _« Oula... Pourquoi Kudo es devenu aussi grand ? Et... Pourquoi descendre du lit est devenu aussi difficile ? Et puis... C'est moi ou mes vêtements sont trop grand pour moi ? »_

Elle s'approcha doucement du miroir et ce glaça.

« - P-P-POURQUOI?! J-Je- »

Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme.

« - Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé Kudo ?!

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir ! Répondit le jeune homme. De quoi te souviens tu ?!

\- Euh... Je suivait ces hommes en noir... Parce qu'ils m'avaient l'air louche... Et... Ils m'ont attaquée par derrière... Et... Ils m'ont fait boire quelque chose... Et... Et... J'ai eu mal... Comme si mon corps fondait... Et je crois que j'ai perdue connaissance...

\- Alors... Ce poison qu'ils t'ont fait boire t'a fait rajeunir ?

\- Je pense... Ils ont dit que c'était la première fois qu'ils l'utilisaient sur des humains... Peut être qu'il y a eu un effet secondaire...

\- Professeur ! Tu ne peux lui faire un antidote ? S'exclama Kudo.

\- Hum... Je ne pense pas... Il me faudrait le poison original... »

Shinichi porta l'une de ces mains contre son menton, réfléchissant.

« - Bah... En tout cas, prend donc ça, ce sera plus agréable que de flottait dans de grand vêtement ! »

Le vieil homme lui tendit des vêtements pour enfant qu'elle soupçonna immédiatement d'appartenir à Shinichi.

« - Merci, répondit-elle d'un petit sourire en les prenant. Euh...

\- Agasa Hiroshi ! Se présenta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Tu peux m'appeler « Professeur » !

\- euh... D'accord.. ?

\- Allez Shinichi, laissons la jeune demoiselle se changer ! »

Il poussa le lycéen en dehors de la chambre. Magdalena soupira en regardant les vêtements.

« - Voila a quoi j'en suis réduit hein... »

Et elle se changea. Une fois prête, elle se crispa en remarquant qu'il lui manquée quelque chose d'important.

Elle fouilla la pièce mais aucune trace de ce qu'elle cherchait. Ouvrant avec violence la porte, elle accourut en bas à la recherche du propriétaire de la maison.

« - Kudo ! Appela-t-elle en entrant dans l'immense bibliothèque.

\- Hm ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

\- M-Ma bague ! O-où elle est ?!

\- Pff ! Juste là ! »

Il la pointa du doigt et elle le fixa avec surprise.

« - Kudo, je ne-

\- A ton cou, idiote ! Répliqua-t-il. »

Elle porta ces mains à son cou et saisit la chaîne qui lui était accrochée depuis un moment. Sa bague pendait au bout de celle-ci. Elle ne l'avait absolument pas remarquer.

Elle se détendit alors que Kudo l'observait.

« - Vu que tu as rétrécie, elle était devenue trop grande donc je te l'ai accrochée à ça, ça te va ?

\- O-Oui... Merci... Et désolé...

\- Peut importe »

Il se leva de son bureau et s'approcha d'elle.

« - que compte tu faire à présent ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu ne peut plus retourner chez toi, il y a de grande chance qu'ils viennent fouillés ton appartement, tu ne peux dire à personne qui tu es vraiment car tu risque de mettre tes proches en danger, tu as nul part où aller... Et personne sur qui compter... »

 _« Il cherche à m'enfoncer ou quoi celui-là ?! »_

« - Mais... Tu peux rester ici.

\- Hein ?

\- Je vais chercher ces hommes en noirs, pas vraiment pour toi mais surtout pour être sur que d'autre personne ne soit pas touché ! Alors, tu peux rester ici et-

\- Non merci. »

Son refus sec ne sembla pas le surprendre. Il leva pourtant ces sourcils dans la confusion.

« - Pourquoi ? Je veux juste-

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Tu cherche à dire que tu as un endroit où aller ? Si tu compte aller chez l'homme que tu as appelé cet après-midi, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, tu ne ferais que le mettre en danger !

\- … Je n'ai jamais dit ça. De toute façon, cette histoire ne te regarde pas. Je ne te regarde pas. A part être camarade de classe, nous n'avons aucune relation particulière alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de moi et à te mettre en danger. Je te déteste. Et je ne veux pas que tu mette ton nez dans mes problèmes. Je me débrouillerais seule. Merci pour les soins et les vêtements, je te revaudrait ça. Adieu. »

Kudo la regarda avec confusion, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme tel. Ses paroles se répétèrent dans sa tête.

« - Pourquoi... Pourquoi tout ce qu'elle dit semble avoir un double sens... C'est comme si... Comme si elle portait plusieurs masque à la fois... Mais quel est son problème ?!

\- Shinichi ? Où est passer Maeda-kun ? S'étonna le professeur en arrivant.

\- Elle est partie.

\- Et tu l'a laissée partir ?! Hurla-t-il. Tu te rend compte dans quel situation elle est ?! Elle doit être effrayée !

\- … Elle voulait partir... Je l'ai pas retenue moi. Et puis elle à raison, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison particulière pour l'aider.

\- Parce que tu as une raison particulière pour arrêter tous ces criminels ?!

\- Hein ?

\- Tous ces criminels que tu as arrêté, avait-tu une raison personnel de le faire ? Et puis... Il ne faut pas de raison pour aider quelqu'un normalement...

\- Proffe-

\- Shinichi ? Tu es là ?! »

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et Ran ne tarda pas à apparaître dans la bibliothèque.

« - Roh ! Si tu es là répond au téléphone ! J'étais inquiète moi !

\- P-Pardon... Euh, je suis un peu occupé là ! Tu n'as pas vue une petite fille dans le coin en arrivant ?

\- euh... Je ne crois pas non... Pourquoi ?

\- Rien laisse, désolé Ran ! »

Il partit en courant, attrapant son manteau au passage.

« - … Et dire que je suis venue parce que je m'inquiétait lui... Bon bah, à une prochaine fois, professeur !

\- Oui, fait attention en rentrant Ran-kun ! »

La jeune fille quitta la maison à son tour. Agasa ne tarda pas à rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez aux personnages. N'hésitai pas à corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitai pas à me demander des explications ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne soirée/ journée.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Titre :_ Le temps meurtrier.

 _Affaire (+ Chapitre et épi_ _sode.)_ _:_ Le Plus Grand Détective du Siècle : Volume 1, Chapitre 2-3/ Épisode 2

 _ **Troisième Chapitre – Affaire d'enlèvement.**_

La jeune fille couru un petit moment puis s'arrêta, épuisée.

« - Et dire qu'il a fallu que ça arrive à moi.. soupira-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien petite ?

\- Hein ? »

Elle se retourna.

« - Ran...

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu connais mon prénom ?

\- K-Shinichi-nii-chan me l'a dit !

\- Hein ? Tu connais Shinichi ?! Ah ! Serait-il possible que tu sois la petite fille qu'il cherchait tout à l'heure ?!

\- H-Hein ? Euh... oui...

\- Allez viens, on va lui passer un petit coup de fil pour qu'il vienne te chercher !

\- euh... R- »

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Ran fut violemment poussée et un homme atterri au sol. Mouri Kogoro, le père de Ran, alcoolique et détective.

« - Papa ! S'étonna la brune. Tu m'a fait peur !

\- ouille... !

\- Ne me dit pas que tu va boire à cette heure ci ?!

\- Non ! J'ai du travail ! Expliqua-t-il tout content en se relevant tout sale.

\- Hein ?!

\- Je viens d'avoir un coup de fil ! Une petite fille à était enlevé par des hommes en noir et les parents veulent que je la retrouve ! Taxi ! »

 _« Des hommes... En noir ?! »_

Elle regarda avec surprise le taxi arrivé et s'élança.

« - Ah ! Attend ! »

Ran lui couru après.

« - Quartier Yayoi ! Chez monsieur Tani ! Je suis pressé ! »

Il ferma la porte et le taxi démarra. Il commença alors à rire.

« - Héhé ! Une enquête ! Enfin une enquête ! Je vais enfin pouvoir montrer quel génie est le détective Kogoro ! AHAHAH !

\- Détective mon œil... »

Il s'arrêta soudainement de rire et se tourna vers la provenance de la voix. Juste à côté de lui.

« - Bah... ?! Ouah ! Mais qui vous à dit de monter ?! Cria-t-il en reculant.

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! Se défendit Ran. Elle voulait venir !

\- Ouais ! En voiture ! Rit enfantinement Magdalena.

\- C'est qui celle là ?! Ohé Ran, ne ramasse pas des enfants !

\- Je ne l'ai pas ramassée ! Shinichi la cherchait !

\- Ce gamin ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... D'ailleurs je ne connais même pa-

\- En tout cas descendez ! Laissez-moi travailler !

\- C'est impossible ! On est sur l'autoroute ! »

 _« Attendez bien sagement... »_

Sous les deux qui se disputait à moitié, la jeune fille serrait les poings, le regard braqué dans le vide prête à tuer quelqu'un.

 _« Je ne vais pas vous laissez vous en tirez après ce que vous avez fait ! Vous vous êtes mis la mauvaise personne à dos ! »_

* * *

« - Donc... Votre fille s'est fait kidnapper, elle s'appelle Akiko Tani et elle à 10 ans.. Et vous dite que les hommes étaient vêtus en noir ?

\- C'est ça ! Répondu le père de l'enfant. Le précepteur de ma fille à assister à la scène ! C'est ça hein, Aso ?!

\- O-Oui monsieur !

\- Personne d'autre à vu le ravisseur ? Demanda Mouri.

\- C'est ça... Malheureusement lorsque tout le monde est arrivé alerté par le cri de mademoiselle, il n'était déjà plus là...

\- Hum... Je vois..  
\- Hum... Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ? »

Les deux baissèrent la tête à l'entente de la voix.

« - Une enfant ?!

\- Ah ! Toi ! Excusez moi, elle est avec moi ! Ran ! Occupe-toi en ! »

Il la pris par le col de sa veste et la lança contre Ran.

« - Écoute euh... C'est vrai tiens, je ne connais même pas ton prénom !

\- Hein.. Euh... Bah...

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Mag-

\- Mag ?

\- Maggy ! Je m'appelle Maggy !

\- Je vois ! C'est un jolie nom, Maggy-chan ! Mais, il ne faut pas déranger papa dans son travail d'accord ?

\- Ouiii ! Je suis désolé Ran-neechan !

\- si tu as compris c'est bien ! Ah, excusez moi, pourrais-je emprunter le téléphone ?

\- Bien sur, par ci !

\- Attend bien sagement, Maggy-chan, je vais appelé Shinichi ! »

L'enfant déglutit. Elle écouta le vieil homme expliquer la scène d'enlèvement.

 _« Pas assez d'info... »_

« - Vu ce qu'il réclame, il doit s'agit d'un concurrent de votre société..

\- En plus d'enlever ma fille, il veut de l'argent... !

\- D-De l'argent ? S'étonna le majordome. M-Mais il était question de fermer la société ! Pas d'argent !

\- Il vient de m'appeler ! Il me réclame 3 millions en petite coupure usagées !

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas possible... répondit le vieil homme en déglutissant.

\- sa voix vous semblait-elle familière ? S'enquit le détective.

\- Non, il devait masquer sa voix...

\- Vous êtes bien certain, monsieur ? Paniqua le majordome.

\- Oh assez ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Rouspéta le maître de la maison.

\- ... »

 _« Le majordome agis bizarrement... »_

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers l'arbre d'où le kidnappeur se serait enfui. Et soudain, lui faisant manquer la crise cardiaque, trois chiens l'attaquèrent en aboyant férocement.

Surprise et terroriser, elle s'enfuit en courant mais les chiens furent retenu par leur laisse.

« - hum.. ? Compris-t-elle en s'arrêtant une fois à l'abri. Des chiens... Près de l'arbre ? »

Elle analysa la situation. La retournant dans sa tête. Et sembla comprendre quelque chose d'autre. Le majordome s'éclipsa du petit groupe et elle s'en approcha.

« - Vous allez où monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Là où vous avez caché la petite fille ? »

Surpris, l'homme déglutit et rejoignis le groupe sans la quitter du regard.

 _« J'ai compris. Mais... Dans ce corps personne ne m'écoutera... Mais... Comment le faire comprendre au père de Ran... ? »_

Son regard dériva sur le sol. Et elle sourit.

 _« Bien sur ! »_

L'aboiement des chiens surpris tout le monde et ils se tournèrent vers elle.

« - Encore toi ?! Grogna Mouri.

\- A-Au secours ! Pleurnicha-t-elle à terre.

\- Couché ! Ordonna le maître de la maison en prenant deux de ses chiens sous ses bras.

\- J'ai voulu récupérer le ballon qui était sous l'arbre et les chiens... !

\- Comment ? Les chiens sous l'arbre... ? Bah, après tout quoi de plus normal d'avoir un ou deux chiens pour une si grande maison.. »

Elle serra les poings et se retenu de le frapper.

« - Monsieur ! Ils aboient toujours quand ils voient un inconnu ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Oui, ils sont bien dressés, lui expliqua l'homme. »

Mouri porta sa main à son menton en réfléchissant.

« - Où allez-vous comme ça, monsieur Aso ? »

L'homme s'arrêta, pris en plein fait alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. Mouri s'approcha de lui.

« - Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Si le malfaiteur s'était vraiment enfui par l'arbre, pourquoi les chiens n'ont-ils pas aboyé ? Et comment leur a-t-il échappé ? Les femmes de ménage affirment ne rien avoir entendu à part vos cris... Et tout ce que vous nous avez dit me paraît confus et illogique... Monsieur Aso, l'homme en noir, ce ne serait pas vous par hasard ?! Ou devrais-je dire... Monsieur le kidnappeur ?!»

Il souleva un peu l'homme par le col de sa chemise. Celui-ci paniqua.

« - Toi ?!

\- M-Monsieur... »

Il se jeta au sol devant le maître de la maison.

« - Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît !

\- Imbécile ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! Quelqu'un t'a forcé à le faire?!

\- Non... J'ai agi de mon propre gré...

\- Et ? Où as tu caché la fille ? Demanda Mouri.

\- P-Près d'ici, dans un hôtel..

\- Et voilà ! S'exclama joyeusement Mouri. Enquête résolu ! Allons chercher votre fille !

\- Conduis-nous jusqu'à elle ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- O-Oui... »

Maggy les regarda commençait à partir. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait. Ran arriva en courant accompagné de l'une des dames de ménage.

« - Monsieur ! S'écria la femme. On vous demande au téléphone !

\- Comment ? Qui me dérange à un moment pareil ?! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Mais... C'est.. »

Monsieur Tani pris le téléphone et le porta à son oreille.

« - Vous avez les 3 millions, monsieur Tani ?

\- Quoi ?! Q-Qui es-ce ?! Qui êtes-vous ?! »

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez aux personnages. N'hésitai pas à corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitai pas à me demander des explications ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne soirée/ journée.


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre : Le temps meurtrier.

Affaire (+ Chapitre et épisode.) : Le Plus Grand Détective du Siècle : Volume 1, Chapitre 1./ Épisode 1

 _ **Quatrième chapitre – Un nouveau masque.**_

« - Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Ne me dite pas que vous avez déjà oublié ? C'est moi qui ai téléphoné tout à l'heure.. Je suis le kidnappeur.

\- C'est faux ! Il est ici ! Nous l'avons démasqué !

\- Bon sang ! Vous aviez un complice ! S'écria Mouri.

\- N-Non ! Je vous assure ! J'ai agi seul ! Croyez-moi ! »

 _« Il dit la vérité. S'il avait eu un complice, son enlèvement aurait était bien plus organisé. Elle a était cachée quelque part. Et a de nouveau été enlevé... Mais cette fois par un vrai kidnappeur ! »_

« - Papaaa ! AU SECOURS !

\- A-Akiko !

\- Je suis quelqu'un de très nerveux, expliqua l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, et si vous ne préparez pas les 3 millions, je risque de la tuer.

\- A-Attendez ! Vous aurez l'argent mais ne lui faites pas de mal !

\- Essayer de le faire parler de l'endroit où ils sont... proposa discrètement Mouri par derrière.

\- L'endroit... ? Répéta Monsieur Tani.

\- Qui est à côté de vous ?! Si c'est la police... sachez que nous ne reverrez plus jamais la fille !

\- Papa ! Je suis dans le débarras d'une école, tu m'entends ?!

\- sale garce ! Entendirent-ils entre la voix de la petite.

\- Je vois une grande cheminée par la fenêtre ! Kyaah ! »

Une bruit se fit entendre.

« - A-Akiko ?!

\- je vous rappellerai ! Préparez vite l'argent, d'accord ?!

\- AKIKOOO ! »

Le téléphone coupa. Les adultes se regroupèrent, quelque peu paniqué.

« - J'ai appelé Shinichi ! Expliqua Ran. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arrivé donc-

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtise ! Hors de question que ce gamin me vole encore mon boulot ! Allez crache ! Où est ton complice toi ?! »

 _« Kudo ne devrait pas tarder à arrivé... Il faut que je parte... »_

Son regard vert se posa sur les chiens.

 _« Non. Je ne peux pas laisser cette petite ! Hors de question d'attendre cet idiot de détective et son super ego ! »_

Elle accouru vers les chiens, détacha l'un d'eux et partit sur son dos.

« - MA-MAGGY-CHAN ?! S'écria Ran.

\- Laisse là ! Soupira Mouri. »

 _« Il ne peuvent pas être trop loin d'ici. L'enlèvement à eu lieu il y a peu de temps ! Une cheminée... sûrement une usine ou un bain public... Dans le quartier, si je me souviens bien, il n'y a environ que 5 écoles d'où on peut voir une cheminée ! Il faut que je fasse vite ! »_

Épuisé, le chien et elle s'arrêtèrent à l'entré d'une des écoles.

« - Pas ici non plus.. ! Ils sont dans aucune des 5 écoles... Ils sont où ?! Il n'y a pas d'autre école d'où l'on peu voir une cheminée ! Es.. Es-ce qu'ils seraient allés plus loin ?! »

Regardant aux alentours, son regard se posa sur un bâtiment.

« - Peut être que... ! »

Elle remonta sur le pauvre chien et repartit. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un côté du bâtiment.

« - C'est ça ! Elle a du prendre ce bâtiment pour une cheminée ! Alors... De quelle école le voit-on comme une cheminée ?! »

 _« L'école Futasubashi ! »_

* * *

BIP.

L'homme rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se tourna vers la petite. L'argent venait d'être préparé et aller lui être livré.

« - … Et voilà... Ton rôle est terminé. Maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Je vais te tuer... Parce que tu as vu mon visage !

\- mmm ! Mmmm!mm !

\- Pas si vite ! »

La voix surpris le kidnappeur qui termina d'enlever son poignard de son étui et qui se bloqua contre la porte pour être près à attraper n'importe qui y entrant.

« - Qui est là ?! Où te caches-tu ?!

\- Juste là ! »

L'homme baissa les yeux et regarda avec surprise le chien grognant et l'enfant. Sans rien attendre, le chien de garde attaqua et le renversa. Maggy en profita pour accourir au près de la petite.

« - Tout ira bien maintenant ! Rassura-t-elle en enlevant le scotch sur sa bouche.

\- Q-Qui es-tu ?

\- Hein ? Euh... Maggy, je suppose.. ?

\- Tu... suppose... ? »

Le chien atterrit violemment auprès d'eux, l'une de ces pattes blessée.

« - Ju-Jumbo ! Cria l'enfant les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu dit de ça ?! Hein, gamine ?! »

Maggy releva les yeux sur le malfaiteur qui la dominai de toute sa grandeur, batte de base-ball en main. Sans attendre, il la rua de coup de batte auquel elle ne réussit pas à échapper.

Impuissante, Akiko regarda la scène.

« - Ma-Maggy ! »

Elle se tourna vers son chien, en larme.

« - s'il te plaît Jumbo ! Il faut sauver Maggy ! Jumbo... ? Jumbo ?! »

Un bruit sourd attira le regard d'Akiko. Maggy était au sol, sa blessure à la tête rouverte, peinant à garder les yeux.

 _« C'est ça... C'est ma dernière chance... ! »_

« - Bon, assez joué ! »

Il leva sa batte.

« - Crève !

\- NOOOOOONN ! »

La batte s'abattit sur elle. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux et se prépara à esquiver. Pourtant, elle sentit sa tête tournée. Et ces quelques secondes lui furent fatale.

 _« ZUT ! »_

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur. Un nouveau bruit sourd l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Une figure féminine se tenait fièrement devant elle.

« - R-Ran-chan ! »

La brunette avait intercepté la batte avec son bras, elle lâcha un cris de guerre et assaillit l'homme de coup.

 _« Quelle force... ! »_

L'homme s'écroula au sol. La jeune fille se tourna vers les deux enfants.

« - Maggy tu m'entends ?! »

La blonde hocha faiblement de la tête et se releva.

« - Les secours ne vont pas tarder ! Je vais défaire la corde de Akiko hein ! »

Elle s'exécuta et les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« - RAN !

\- Hm ? »

Elle accourut difficilement vers elle mais vu la batte tombait vers son crâne avec rapidité.

 _« Non ! Non ! Pas Ran-chan ! Non ! Pas encore ! Même dans ce corps... I-Il faut que je la protège ! J-Je dois faire quelque chose ! »_

Ran tourna la tête et aperçu alors la batte mais il était trop tard. Pourtant, un ballon traversa la pièce, frappant directement la batte et son porteur.

« - Ohé, fait plus attention ! Grogna Shinichi. »

Ces yeux se posèrent sur la blondinette mal en point.

« - Ma- ! T-Tout va bien ?!

\- Ran ! Tu l'as trouvée ?! Hurla Mouri en arrivant avant de déglutir en voyant Shinichi. Gn... Qu'es-ce que tu fiche là toi ?

\- Ran m'a appelé donc je suis venu... »

Il lui lança un rapide regard désagréable et retourna son attention sur l'enfant. Les autres arrivèrent les uns après les autres et la jeune fille accouru dans les bras de son père.

Elle ne tarda pas à lui expliqué la vérité de la situation, comme quoi elle n'avait pas était enlevée au départ et qu'elle avait tout inventé car son père ne s'occupait plus d'elle.

* * *

« - AH AH AH ! Quelle bonne journée aujourd'hui, hein ! »

 _« Mais bien sur... On me fait boire un médicament qui m'a fait rajeunir, puis j'ai était tabassée par le ravisseur... MAGNIFIQUE. »_

Assise sur les genoux de Shinichi dans le taxi, elle soupira.

« - Dit, Ran-neechan ! Appela-t-elle d'une petite.

\- Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il Maggy-chan ? »

Le regard que lui lança Shinichi à l'entente de son prénom voulait tout dire : « sérieusement t'a choisi un prénom aussi merdique et évident ? ». Mais elle l'ignora plutôt bien.

« - Je pourrais venir de temps en temps chez toi ?! Dis oui ! Oh s'il te plaît ! J'ai pas envie de rester tout le temps avec tonton Agasa et Shinichi-niichan !

\- Tonton Agasa ?

\- Oui ! Je suis une proche lointaine de Agasa Hiroshi ! Mais tonton ne peut pas trop s'occuper de moi parce qu'il travail sur plein d'invention du coup je vais vivre chez Shinichi-niichan.. Mais... Shinichi-niichan est... »

Elle se stoppa dans sa phrase, sentant le regard insistant de Shinichi sur elle.

« - Tu peux venir quand tu veux, Maggy-chan ! Mais... si mon père est d'accord, qu'en pense-tu ? »

L'homme la toisa, ce qui la fit déglutir.

« - Bien sur ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en frottant ces cheveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je travaille mieux avec cette gamine ! Comme un petit porte bonheur ! Tu peux venir autant que tu veux ! Surtout sur mes prochaines affaires AHAHAHA ! »

 _« Encore faut-il que tu ai une autre affaire, vieux schnock ! »_ se dit Shinichi en lui lançant un regard. _« Mais... D'où elle sait que Agasa est un inventeur ? Je ne me rappel pas avoir mentionné ça... Ni même qu'il l'ait fait... Peut être que Ran lui en avait parlé ? Mais... Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de le connaître pourtant... »_

Le taxi ne tarda pas à arriver et ils descendirent.

« - Bon, bonne soirée, à demain Ran ! »

Shinichi salua tout le monde, embarquant la petite avec lui.

« - Donc finalement, tu reste à la maison ?

\- … C'est pas comme si j'avais énormément de choix...

\- …

\- Il paraît que tu me cherché hihi, j'aurais pourtant penser que tu m'aurais abandonnée à mon sort ! »

Shinichi la regarda.

« - Peut-être... Mais... Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir de raison pour aider quelqu'un, que tu soit ma camarade de classe ou une certaine idiote qui me fait la misère... »

Maggy s'arrêta et le regarda avec surprise. Il s'arrêta a son tour, tenant toujours sa main.

« - Quoi ?

\- … N-Non... Laisse... »

Ils reprirent leur marche silencieusement puis elle s'arrêta de nouveau. Il suivit le mouvement.

« - Quoi encore ?!

\- ... »

Elle baissa la tête, embarrassé.

« - qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Es-ce que...

\- ?

\- T-Tu... T-Tu peux me porter ?

\- … HEIN ?!

\- NE RIGOLE PAS ! C'est déjà assez embarrassant pour moi de te demander ça ! J'ai juste mal partout, je suis fatiguée et mon corps est celui d'un enfant donc mon métabolisme est différent ! Et puis j'ai l'impression de te ralentir, quand tu fais un pas j'en fais 4... »

Le silence qui lui répondit la fit regretter.

« - Oublie ! »

Elle lâcha sa main et repris sa marche puis sentit soudainement deux mains sur son petit corps. Elle se fit soulever et se retrouva dans les bras de Shinichi.

 _« C'est... la même sensation que tout à l'heure... »_

Sans rien dire, Shinichi continua sa marche avec l'enfant dans ces bras. Elle s'agrippa fermement et ferma les yeux.

« - Merci... »

Il lui lança un regard et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie.

 _« Elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça en fait... Pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon seulement avec moi... Pour une raison aussi idiote ? Si elle n'avait pas agit comme tel, cet accident ce serait rapidement fait oublier mais au contraire, à force d'agir comme tel, personne ne l'a oublié... Alors la raison pour laquelle elle avait agit comme ça n'est pas à cause de cet accident.. Mais pourquoi ? Aurais-je fait quelque chose d'autre qu'il l'ai vexée ou alors... Ou alors quoi... ? »_

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez aux personnages. N'hésitai pas à corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitai pas à me demander des explications ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne soirée/ journée.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** Le temps meurtrier.

 **Affaire (+ Chapitre et épisode.) :** Le Plus Grand Détective du Siècle : Volume 2, Chapitre 10/ Épisode 2

 _ **Cinquième Chapitre – Compromis et suspicion.**_

« - Bon-Bonjour à tous... Je-Je suis votre nouvelle camarade Mi..Mi...Mi...Miller Maggy ! Je suis contente d'être là ! »

Ayant presque crié la fin de sa phrase, les enfants la regardèrent avec surprise. Avant d'éclater dans un fou rire générale, embarrassant d'autant plus la demoiselle.

« - Allons allons, calmez-vous ! »

Elle s'approcha de l'enfant et posa délicatement ces mains sur ces épaules avec un grand sourire.

« - On va commencer par faire visiter l'école à Maggy !

\- Ouiiiiiii ! Répondirent-ils joyeusement. »

La petite se renfrogna, mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention. Les enfants suivirent leur maîtresse et firent visiter l'école a la jeune fille avec un grand enthousiasme.

 _« Et bien... J'en ai fait des trucs dans ma vie et des rentrées scolaires mais à la maternel c'est la première fois hihi ! »_

Tout en visitant l'école, elle se remémora les événements ayant fait qu'elle s'était retrouvée inscrite à l'école maternelle...

–

« - Hein ? Un nœud papillon changeur de voix ? Mais... C'EST TROOOP COOOL PROFESSEUR ! »

La jeune fille sauta autour du vieil homme, toute contente.

« - Je peux vraiment l'avoir ?! demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sur que oui ! Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Parce que tu es la seule à reconnaître mon génie !

\- Bah... Il faut dire que Kudo n'a pas vraiment l'œil pour les bonnes choses...

\- Hum Hum, je suis d'accord avec toi, acquiesça-t-il en hochant a tête.

\- Ohé, je suis la hein... rappela l'intéressé en train de boire son café au comptoir. »

Shinichi se tourna vers eux, café en main.

« - C'est bien gentil, mais à quoi ça va lui servir ?

\- Je suis sûr que ça va lui servir !

\- Ouiii !

\- Ah ! Il faut que je te donne ça pendant que j'y suis ! Attend je vais le chercher ! »

Maggy et Shinichi suivirent le professeur du regard, celui-ci descendit dans son laboratoire et ne tarda pas à remonter, d'étranges gants sans doigts en main.

« - Et voilà ce que tu m'a demandé ! Avec ça tu devrais pouvoir facilement te défendre et arrêter les criminels ! Mais sois prudente hein ! Oh et il faudra penser à-

\- HEIN ?! »

Les deux se tournèrent vers Shinichi qui s'était soudainement levé de son fauteuil.

« - Comment ça « arrêter les criminels ? » répéta-t-il.

\- Bah... Arrêter les criminels ? Expliqua Maggy en enfilant ces gants.

\- Non, attend, qu'es-ce que tu compte faire ? Tu as déjà une piste pour les hommes en noir ?

\- … Non, mais avec le temps ça viendra, non seulement je vis avec toi mais en plus je suis le porte bonheur du papa de Ran, donc, je vais devenir détective ! »

Elle partit dans la salle de bain pour s'admirer tandis que Shinichi analysé ces paroles.

« - P-Pardon ?! »

Il lui couru après. Et après une longue discussion entre les deux, Shinichi compris très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la faire changer d'avis.

« - D'accord... soupira-t-il. Mais, en échange il faudra que tu aille à l'école.

\- A l'école ? Idiot, je ne peux...

-... »

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelque seconde sous le regard du professeur. Celui-ci finis par frapper dans ces mains.

« - Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu m'a demandait de demander une inscription à l'école maternelle !

\- …

\- Allez, tu peux encore renonçai, c'est bien trop dangereux et tu es bien trop idiote pour pouvoir résoudre un cas !

\- Très bien, j'irais à l'école maternelle. »

Le sourire du jeune homme disparu, s'attendant à ce qu'elle refuse fermement.

« - Mais, en échange... Je veux que tu arrête de prendre toute les affaires !

\- … Que veux tu dire ?

\- Tout simplement, je souhaite que ton nom disparaisse. Il y a de grande chance que l'organisation essaie de te supprimer, je suis sensé être morte et mon camarade de classe est un détective de renommé, il est alors très simple de comprendre qu'il va très sûrement enquêter la mort de sa camarade de classe, peut importe leur relation. »

Shinichi se retrouva à avoir des frissons dans le dos sous son regard soudainement durcis.

« - Tu es leur prochaine cible. Tu va mourir. Alors, fait moi seulement cette faveur. Pour Ran-chan. Et tout ceux que tu pourrais mettre en danger. »

Il leur fallu quelque longue minutes en plus de discutions pour être d'accord et finalement, il accepta les nouveaux termes de la jeune fille.

Il fut alors convenu que le jeune homme deviendrait le « disciple » de Mouri Kogoro, faisant ainsi moins d'affaire sous son propre nom, et comme Maggy avait insisté pour résoudre ces affaires avec Mouri, il pourrait ainsi la surveiller.

En échange, Maggy devrait l'écouter sagement et ne pas faire de folie. Surtout ne pas agir seule et être prudente. Et bien sur, aller à l'école maternelle et agir tel une enfant de son âge physique.

« - D'accord ! Merci, Kudo ! Bon, je vais chercher mon argent pour qu'on aille acheter des affaires scolaires ! »

Shinichi la regarda partir. La porte claqua derrière elle. Le professeur s'approcha de lui.

« - Tu es sûr, Shinichi ? Questionna-t-il. Ça va avoir un grand impact...

\- Je sais... Mais avec ça... Avec ça, je découvrirait sûrement ce qu'elle cache.

\- Ce que Maggy-kun cache ? S'étonna l'homme.

\- Oui, ces conditions sont bizarre, bien sur je risque d'être une cible, mais au contraire, si je suis tuer le public va s'inquiéter et leur organisation risque d'être trouvé plus rapidement, et ce n'est pas parce que ma camarade de classe est morte que je vais être sur l'affaire, surtout si le poison est vraiment indétectable et que l'on classe l'affaire comme un suicide ou alors une mort par maladie comme un arrêt cardiaque ou autre...

\- Alors...

\- C'est ça, tout ce qu'elle à dit c'était simplement pour m'amener à faire ce choix et suivre ces instructions !

\- P-Pourquoi ferais-t-elle ça ? Et pourquoi avec Mouri-kun ?

\- Aucune idée, mais si ça me permet de trouver ce qu'elle cache, alors laissé passer quelque affaire chez Mouri, ça ira... »

Le professeur réfléchit puis repris :

« - Mais Shinichi... Tu va devenir le disciple de Mouri-kun.. ?

\- … Je me débrouillerais... »

Même Maggy se douter très bien que le jeune lycéen était bien trop prétentieux pour s'abaisser et devenir le sois disant disciple d'un détective moins doué que lui.

–

Ainsi, à la place de devenir le disciple de Mouri Kogoro, Shinichi devint le conseiller de la jeune fille. Qui devint elle-même le disciple du père de Ran.

Il fut difficile de le faire accepter mais après avoir entendu Shinichi, au téléphone, lui dire combien il pensait qu'il serait bien mieux pour apprendre à Maggy que lui et tout autre compliment, il avait accepté avec plaisir, narguant le jeune homme sans retenu.

Suite à cela, l'agence Mouri eu sa première affaire depuis un moment : la chanteuse Yoko Okino s'était présenté à l'agence car elle se sentait suivit. Finalement, ils découvrirent un corps dans son appartement. Maggy enquêta discrètement et difficilement, car les policer l'en empêcher puis finalement mis Kogoro dans un profond sommeille en le frappant avec un cendrier et résolu l'affaire à l'aide de son nœud changeur de voix.

Elle se venta d'ailleurs d'avoir réussit toute seule à Shinichi pendant un long moment.

« - Wouaaah ! Dit Maggy-chan ! »

L'interpellé cligna des yeux et se tourna vers sa camarade.

« - Tu connais le beau monsieur là-bas ? Demanda l'enfant. Il arrête pas de nous regarder hihi ! »

Elle retourna la tête vers l'entrée. Un lycéen se tenait là. Elle haussa les sourcils.

 _« qu'es-ce qu'il fou là celui-ci.. ?! »_

« - Ah ! Shinichi-niichan ! Appela-t-elle en accourant vers lui.

\- Maggy ! Répondit-t-il en s'accroupissant. Comment c'est passé ton premier jour d'école ?

\- C'était trooooop cool ! Je me suis déjà fait des amis !

\- Je vois, tant mieux !

\- A demain !

\- A demain, Maggy-chan ! »

Elle salua ces nouvelles camarades de classe et partit avec le jeune homme. Une fois loin de tous, les deux arrêtèrent leur comédie. Shinichi fouilla son sac et sortit un collier.

« - Tiens, je te l'ai réparé.

\- Hm ? »

Maggy tourna sa tête. Il s'agissait d'une simple ficelle avec une perle rose accroché.

« - Oh... C'était toi qui l'avait, merci !

\- Vu ton ton, ça ne m'a pas l'air très important, répliqua-t-il.

\- Et pourtant il l'est, mais je me doutais que c'était toi qui l'avait.

\- Comment ça tu te douter ? Il aurait pu tomber quelque part au parc d'attraction ou les hommes en noir auraient pu le prendre !

\- … Juste comme ça... Mais sinon, comment ça se fait que tu sois venu me chercher ? T'es pas sensée finir plus tard ?

\- Ah, le professeur de physique était absent.

\- Je vois... »

Entendant son téléphone sonner, elle le sortit et y jeta rapidement un coup d'œil. Son regard s'attrista et elle le rangea. Shinichi l'observa sans rien dire. Cela faisait plusieurs jour que quelqu'un essayer de la joindre, soit par message soit par appel mais dans cette forme la demoiselle ne pouvait pas répondre. Et cela semblait bien l'attrister.

« - Ohé, Maeda ! La salle de bain est libre ! »

Il entra dans la salle à manger. Elle n'était pas là. Il regarda dans la bibliothèque puis dans sa chambre mais elle était nul part.

« - Maeda ?! »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« - Peut être qu'elle est chez le professeur.. ? »

Il se dirigea vers la maison du professeur mais en route remarqua une petite ombre bouger. Il la suivit discrètement et trouva finalement celle qu'il cherchait.

« - Mae-.. Hum ?

\- Oui... Désoler Kenta ! Oui... J'essayerais de te contacter souvent... … Oui, tout va bien... Mais puisque je te dit que tout va bien ! … Hein ?! Mais non je cache rien ! Roh !... … Oui, ah... Désoler pour ça ! … Hum... Envoie moi ça par message j'y jetterais un coup d'œil ! … D'accord !... Merci, n'oublie pas de leur dire que tout va bien aussi, j'ai pas envie qu'ils débarquent d'un coup dans la ville !... … …. Euh... Oui, euh non non ! Je me débrouiller ! Garde ton argent ! … D'accord, je ferais attention ! Merci, prend soin de toi ! On parle par message ! »

Elle reposa le téléphone à sa place et replaça son nœud dans ces cheveux. Son regard était triste et les larmes étaient prêtes à sortir à n'importe quel moment. Shinichi la regarda sans rien dire, comprenant qu'elle avait tenu à rassurer l'homme se nommant « Kenta », peut être était-il son frère.

Inspirant un grand coup, elle sortit de la cabine téléphonique et remarqua le jeune homme.

« - Tu va attraper froid dans cette tenu, idiot va. »

Elle cacha son embrassement d'être vu dans un tel état par sa voix vive et le dépassa.

« - excuse moi de venir te prévenir que la salle de bain était libre hein ! Je me demandait où tu était, la prochaine fois laisse au moins un mot.

\- Oui, si j'y pense. »

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez aux personnages. N'hésitez pas à corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitai pas à me demander des explications ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne soirée/ journée.


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Titre :**_ Le temps meurtrier.

 ** _Affaire (+ Chapitre et épisode.) :_** Volume 2, Chapitre 13 à 15/ Anime - Episode 13 et 128

 _ **Sixième Chapitre – Une affaire de disparition.**_

« - Oui... Hum... C'est pour ça que je ne serais pas là pendant un moment... Hein ? Euh... Oui merci ! Euh... Tu n'auras qu'a les donnée à Kudo ou à me les envoyés par photo ! … …. Oui... Moi aussi j'espère bientôt le retrouvé ! … Hein ? Ah, oui c'est un homme hihi ! … Hein ? Euh... Non... Enfin si, il commence à faire nuit ici hihi ! … Oui ! Merci beaucoup Ran-chan ! »

Elle salua la jeune fille avec un sourire et raccrocha. Reposant son téléphone sur la table, elle le fixa, plongée dans ces pensées.

« - Oui... J'espère le retrouver bientôt...Sinon...

\- Maggy ! On y va !

\- J'arrive ! »

Elle récupéra son sac à dos en passant et rejoignis Shinichi sur le pallier. Ils enfilèrent leurs chaussures et quittèrent le domicile. Les deux partirent dans une direction différente, se saluant rapidement.

En arrivant à l'école maternelle, quelque élèves la regardèrent avec surprise car elle portait des lunettes. Il s'agissait d'une idée de Shinichi pour mieux cacher son identité. Bien sur, ces lunettes n'étaient pas tout à fait normal vu qu'elles contenaient un radar permettant de suivre une cible sur laquelle avait était posé une petite pastille au préalable.

Il s'agissait d'une invention du professeur pour l'aider à attraper les criminels et la gardait en sécurité. Il y avait une paire de rechange, permettant alors de traquer la première paire, celle que Maggy portait, ce qui deviendrait alors utile en cas de problème.

À la fin de la journée, la demoiselle se rendit à l'agence de détective de Mouri Kogoro, comme à son habitude.

Alors qu'elle était concentrée dans ces pensées, une voix l'interpella et elle sentit deux bras inconnus la saisir.

« - ATTENTION ! »

Il s'agissait d'une voix féminine. Elle fut tirée en arrière et sous ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de surprise, une voiture passa devant elle.

« - Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien ? »

Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme, comprenant qu'elle venait de manquer de se faire écraser. Elle possédait une chevelure noire ainsi que des yeux bleus. Son regard était doux et agréable, voir protecteur. Pourtant, Maggy la regarda, bien plus surprise de la voir elle que d'être manqué de s'être fait écraser.

« - O-Oui... Merci...

\- Fais plus attention la prochaine fois ! »

Elle lui offrit un doux sourire et continua sa route. Maggy la regarda disparaître parmi les passants. Elle resserra son emprise sur les lanières de son sac.

 _« … Arrête Magdalena... Arrête... Il faut que tu joues le jeu... »_

Son regard s'abaissa sur le sol et elle continua sa route silencieusement et tristement. Arrivé devant l'agence, elle secoua la tête pour se remettre de ces émotions et afficha un grand sourire avant de monter les escaliers menant à l'agence.

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Ran qui était rentré de l'école depuis un bon moment vu qu'elle s'était déjà changé.

« - Bonjour, Maggy-chan !

\- Bonjour Ran-neechan ! Tu m'as l'air d'être de très bonne humeur !

\- Oui, répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Tu te souviens de l'amie dont je te parlais la dernière fois et que je m'inquiétais car je n'avais plus de nouvelle...

\- Oui, elle t'a contacté ?

\- C'est exactement ça ! J'étais tellement inquiète ! Elle ne venait même plus à l'école ! »

* * *

« - Je vous prie ! Retrouvez mon père ! »

La famille Mouri et Maggy la regardèrent avec surprise. Une jeune demoiselle avec une chevelure noire attachée en deux nattes distinctes s'était présenté à l'agence alors que la nuit tombée.

« - Euh... Oui... ?

\- Voilà un mois qu'il a disparu... Il était venu à Tokyo pour travailler, expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Avant il était chauffeur de taxi et il a tout arrêté... J'ai demandé à la police mais sans résultats...

\- Et vous êtes venue me voir... Conclu Kogoro.

\- Oui... Je me suis absentée de l'école et je suis venue le chercher de Yamagata. Vous êtes mon dernier espoir monsieur le détective !

\- Bon d'accord... J'accepte. »

La jeune fille sembla soulagée et lui tendit une photo.

« - C'est lui, c'est mon père Kenta Hirota. Il mesure 1m70 et à 48 ans.

\- Et ce chat ?

\- Lui ? Il s'appelle Kai, c'est le chat de mon père. Mon père adore les chats, il en 3 autres : Tei, Go et O.

\- si je comprends biens, il vivait avec ses 4 chats, continua Kogoro en prenant des notes. A-t-il des habitudes ? »

Alors que Ran préparé du thé et que Kogoro et la jeune fille discutait, Maggy les regardaient.

 _« Ouais... Pas un cas pour moi hein... J'ai déjà assez de problème en cherchant une seule personne... »_

Elle regarda l'émetteur accrocher sur sa veste.

 _« S'il avait eu cet émetteur sur lui, on l'aurait retrouvé sans problème... Hm ? »_

Ran passa près d'elle pour apporter le thé.

 _« Et si je faisais un essai sur Ran-chan ? »_

« - Tenez ! »

Avec un grand sourire, Ran déposa une tasse de thé devant la demoiselle alors que Maggy tentait de poser l'émetteur sur elle. Malheureusement la blondinette se prit le pied dans un fil et tomba. Elle atterrit vers la jeune fille.

 _« Oups ! Et l'émetteur ? »_

Elle le remarqua vite sur la montre de la cliente.

 _« Et zut ! Il a fallu qu'il tombe là ! »_

Une larme tombant sur la montre l'interpella et elle leva la tête. La jeune fille s'était mise à pleurer.

« - J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'étais petite... Mon père est ma seule famille... S'il lui arrive quelque chose... Je... Je... snif snif ! »

Elle cacha son visage dans ces mains sous le regard peiné de tous. Une fois plus calme, ils la raccompagnèrent à l'entré.

« - Merci beaucoup monsieur Mouri, je vous téléphonerai chaque jour et...

\- Oui Oui...

\- soyez tranquille mademoiselle Masami ! Rassura Ran avec un grand sourire. Mon père est un grand détective ! Il va le retrouver ! »

À l'entente de compliment à son égard, Kogoro afficha un grand sourire. La jeune fille acquiesça avec un petit sourire et partit.

* * *

« - Dis Shinichi... »

Alors qu'ils rentraient du lycée, Ran décida de demander conseil au jeune homme. Celui-ci tourna son regard vers elle, indiquant qu'il l'écoutait.

« - Tu... Savais que Macchan chercher quelqu'un ?

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi je saurais ça moi ? Répliqua-t-il quelque peu énerver à l'entente du prénom de la blonde. Je te rappelle qu'elle me déteste.

\- Je sais... Mais ça à l'aire extrêmement important pour elle, continua Ran quelque peu triste. Si important qu'elle change souvent d'école pour le chercher au Japon et qu'elle est partie aux États-Unis parce qu'elle avait une piste...

\- …

\- …

-... Et ? En quoi ça me concerne ?

\- Bah... Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être l'aidé, tu es un détective non ?

\- … Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton père ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Parce qu'il a déjà un cas de disparition sur les bras ! Et il travaille à fond !

\- … Même si j'acceptai cette affaire, elle ne voudrait jamais que je l'aide et puis... Si elle tant besoin d'aide, elle n'a qu'à me le demander !

\- Roh ! Shinichi ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne te le demandera jamais ! »

Il haussa les épaules. Ils se saluèrent, Ran prenant une autre direction. Shinichi ne tarda pas à rejoindre son domicile et y entra. Il aperçut l'enfant sur le canapé et s'approcha. Mais finalement, il hésita.

 _« Et si... Et si elle n'avait pas menti à Ran... Peut-être qu'elle recherche vraiment quelqu'un... Que je lui demande ou non... Il n'y a aucune garantie qu'elle me dise la vérité... »_

* * *

« - Merci beaucoup d'avoir retrouvé mon père, monsieur Mouri ! »

Après de longue recherche dans différents lieux et de nombreux appel de la jeune fille par jour, Ran avait finalement remarqué que les noms des chats correspondaient à ceux des chevaux à l'hippodrome. Ils le retrouvèrent finalement ici et suivirent l'homme jusqu'à chez lui avant de contacter la jeune fille.

« - Dis Ran-neechan...

\- Hm ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas que... Demi-sang à l'air différente ? Elle porte du maquillage et des vêtements plus adultes...

\- Elle a dû se faire belle pour retrouver son père ! »

Ils accompagnèrent la jeune fille jusqu'au domicile et elle s'y dirigea. L'homme descendit les escaliers et lâcha son sac-poubelle en la voyant.

« - Je t'ai enfin retrouvé... Papa ! »

Elle se jeta dans ces bras en pleure sous la joie de la famille Mouri.

« - Je ne sais pas comment vous remercié, Monsieur Mouri, déclara Masumi en se courbant une fois calmé alors que son père semblé toujours choqué.

\- Je vous en prie, répondit le détective. Monsieur Hirota vous devriez avoir honte de faire pleurer une si gentille fille ! »

Après l'avoir de nouveau remercié, la jeune fille se dirigea pour rentrer avec son père.

« - Tu m'expliqueras hein papa ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Et encore une fois avec Mouri pas de problème ! Rit-il en les regardants partirent. Que des solutions ! HAHAHA ! »

 _« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi... C'est Ran-chan qui a tout fait pas toi idiot ! »_

Kogoro et Maggy se retournèrent en apercevant un homme étrange qui les observés. Celui-ci remonta son col et partit sous leur regard.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez aux personnages. N'hésitai pas à corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitai pas à me demander des explications ! Je poste deux chapitres pour me rattraper de la semaine dernière !

Bonne soirée/ journée.


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Titre :**_ Le temps meurtrier.

 ** _Affaire (+ Chapitre et épisode.) :_** Volume 2, Chapitre 13 à 15/ Anime - Episode 13 et 128

 ** _Septième Chapitre – Le poids d'une vie humaine._**

« - Mr. Hirota a été tué ? S'étonna Maggy effrayé.

\- C'est ça... J'espère que Masumi va bien... Snif... »

Kogoro posa sa main sur le dos de sa fille pour la calmer. Ils venaient de sortir du commissariat. Tout avait commençai par Ran qui se demandait comment aller Masumi et si tout s'était bien passé. Inquiète de n'avoir aucune réponse et ayant un mauvais pressentiment, elle se dirigea chez son père et la propriétaire lui expliqua qu'il était mort et lui parla un peu de lui. Ils se sont ainsi rendu au commissariat et ont croisé la petite sur la route.

« - Ne traîne pas toi ! Ordonna Kogoro. Allez, rentrons Ran... »

Maggy les regarda partir.

 _« Après avoir vu Ran-chan dans cet état je ne peux pas laisser ça de côté... Je vais demander à Kenta... Avec lui je devrais la... »_

Tout en pensant, elle remonta ces lunettes et se figea.

« - L'émetteur ! »

Elle activa celui-ci. Il bougeait.

 _« A 4 km d'ici ! Shinjuku ! »_

Elle partit en courant, suivant les instructions de ses lunettes et atterrie dans un pachinko.

« - Un pachinko ? Ha ! J'ai presque plus de batterie dans mes lunettes ! Vite ! »

Elle entra et parcouru les allées avant de rentrer dans un homme. Elle leva la tête. La plupart des gens la dominaient facilement dans cette forme mais celui-ci lui paraissait tel un titan. Elle déglutit.

« - Dégage de la ! Morveuse ! »

L'homme la regarda mal et continua sa route.

 _« Aaaaaah ! Plus de batterie ! »_

Elle continua pourtant à chercher, appelant la jeune fille mais se fit finalement mettre à la porte par un homme du staff.

La jeune fille lâcha un long soupire et retroussa sa route.

 _« Plus vite je rentre, plus vite je pourrais mettre mes lunettes a chargé chez le professeur... Et prévenir Kudo de la situation... »_

Parce que Shinichi avait accepté ces conditions, elle avait dû accepter les siennes et se résoudra à lui dire en détail toute affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait et ne pas refuser son aide, et surtout ne pas travailler seule pour ne pas se mettre en danger.

Son téléphone sonna, elle l'attrapa.

 _« Un message de Kenta... ? Hm ? Ran-chan ? »_

La brune lui expliqué que la situation avait changée. Ils avaient trouvé l'homme qui les observait lorsqu'ils avaient amené Masumi voir son père et avait découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un détective. Celui-ci leur avait expliqué qu'il avait était employé par un homme à la recherche de son frère, c'est-à-dire le père de Masumi et qu'il s'agissait de sa seule famille. Pourtant, Masumi avait elle aussi déclaré que son père était sa seule famille. Ce qui ne coïncidait pas.

De plus, Mr Hirota faisait tous les soirs le même parcours sans client à toute vitesse, d'après sa société de taxi. L'homme qui l'avait engagé se nommée Hirota Akira, 26 ans et faisait plus d'1m90. Ce qui coïncidait alors avec la possibilité de cet homme pour être le tueur. Car l'inspecteur Megure leur avait expliqué que Mr Hirota avait était étranglé par un homme très grand.

Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter ou alors de trouver cet homme. Et très sûrement, il avait donné un faux nom.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau et un autre message s'afficha.

 _ **« Désoler, Maggy-chan ! Je voulais l'envoyer à Shinichi ! »**_

 _« Encore et encore Kudo hein... Mais... Avec ces lunettes je devrais pouvoir retrouver cet homme... D'après la photo qu'elle a envoyée, il s'agit du mec que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure ! »_

Elle appuya sur le bouton pour allumer ces lunettes mais celle-ci ne s'allumèrent pas.

 _« C'est vrai. Plus de batterie hein. Pas le choix. Il faut que je coure jusqu'à la maison, Masumi-san est peut-être encore en vie ! Et attraper cet homme permettrait de nous donné cette information ! »_

Elle s'élança en courant.

* * *

« -Maggy-kun ! Mais qu'es-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?! S'écria Agasa en ouvrant la porte. »

La jeune fille était pleine de sueur, le visage rouge et elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Elle toussa un peu.

« - L-Lunette... ! P-Pile ! Aaah... Aaah...

\- H-Hum... Rentre donc je vais m'occuper de ça ! »

Il aida la jeune fille à rentrer et la dirigea sur le canapé alors qu'il descendait dans son laboratoire. Elle reprit lentement sa respiration, toussant de temps à autre. Et soudain, gonfla les joues, se retenant de vomir et accouru dans la salle de bain.

La porte s'ouvrit et Shinichi entendit la chasse d'eau.

« - Professeur ? Appela-t-il.

\- Je suis en bas ! Répondit celui-ci. »

Shinichi haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de la salle de bain.

« - Je suis aux toilettes. Tu n'as pas besoin d'entré. Idiot. »

Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à entendre la voix de la jeune fille.

« - Ma-Maeda !

\- Oui c'est moi. »

Elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes et fit face au jeune homme. Il la regarda, surpris et s'accroupit avant de poser sa main sur son front.

« - Tu n'as pas de fièvre... Mais tu es congelé ! S'étonna le jeune homme. Et aussi blanche qu'un caché d'aspirine ! Tout va bien ?! Qu'es-ce que tu as fait pour être dans cet état ? »

Maggy le fixa et haussa les épaules avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé. Shinichi compris facilement qu'elle ne comptait pas lui répondre.

« - Tu as reçu le mail de Ran-chan ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, toi aussi ? Tu comptes enquêter là-dessus ?

\- Je sais où est l'homme.

\- Hein ?! C-Comment ?!

\- J'ai posé un émetteur sur la montre de Masumi-san sans faire exprès et en partant à sa recherche tout à l'heure, je suis tombée sur lui... Il doit avoir sa montre !

\- Alors... Avec tes lunettes, on peut le suivre ?

\- Oui, j'attends juste que le professeur recharge les piles. »

À ce moment-là ils entendirent l'homme montait les escaliers et il entra dans la pièce.

« - Et voilà ! »

Il tendit les lunettes à sa propriétaire mais Shinichi les saisit avant elle. Ils se regardèrent.

« - Tu comptes y aller ? Ça peut être dangereux.

\- Je n'irais pas seule. Il y aura Mouri-san, Ran-chan et leur autre détective. Et... Toi.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as dit que je ne devrais pas agir seule et me mettre en danger. Mais, avec toi je ne serais pas en danger. Allez dépêche-toi ! Appelle Mouri-san ! On y va ! Merci beaucoup professeur !

\- Oh... Euh, faite attention à vous ! »

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortit alors que Shinichi la suivait du regard. Il soupira et saisit son téléphone pour contacter Ran.

Quelque minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent l'agence et prirent un taxi. N'ayant pas assez de place, Maggy s'assit sur les genoux de Shinichi à l'avant.

« - Au carrefour gauche ! Indiqua la jeune fille. »

Le chauffeur s'exécuta et se prépara à tourner à gauche.

« - Tu es sûr qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda Kogoro à l'arrière.

\- Bah... Elle l'aurait vu en rentrant de l'école donc bon... Répondit Ran.

\- Oui mais c'est qu'une gamine.

\- Peut-être mais c'est notre seule piste, il faut croire en Maggy-chan ! »

 _« Plus vite ! Plus vite ! Il ne doit pas être loin ! Plus vite ! »_

Elle sursauta en sentant une main se posait sur son épaule. Son corps se calma et elle arrêta de taper du pied d'impatience. Elle leva son regard sur Shinichi qui continuait à regarder la route.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à un hôtel.

« - Il est dans cet hôtel ? Demanda Kogoro en sortant du taxi. »

 _« Le signal ne bouge plus... Es-ce qu'il aurait laissé sa montre et se serait enfui ?! »_

Elle se mise à courir et ses accompagnateurs la suivirent. Ils montrèrent la photo à l'accueil qui leur indiqua la chambre et ils se précipitèrent à l'ascenseur.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et une jeune femme avec des valises apparu.

« - A- ! »

Surprise, elle lâcha ses valises qui s'étalèrent à terre.

« - Ah ! Je suis désolé ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que les trois détectives remettaient les valises à leur place. Merci beaucoup ! »

Elle continua son chemin alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur. Ils ne tardèrent pas à tambouriner à la porte de l'homme. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas.

« - Hm ? C'est ouvert... Constata Kogoro. »

Il ouvrit la porte et le cadavre de l'homme leur apparu sous les yeux. Shinichi attrapa une canette avec un tissu pour ne pas y déposer ces empreintes et la sentit.

« - Du cyanure... Constata-t-il.

\- Il avait trop de mort sur la conscience et s'est suicidé... Conclu Kogoro.

\- … Et Masumi ? Demanda Ran.

\- Il faut d'abord appelé la police ! »

Shinichi s'accroupit près du corps et constata qu'il avait une montre avec l'émetteur, sûrement celle de Masumi. Son regard se porta sur les valises en duranium vide.

 _« Qu'es-ce qu'elles fichent ici ? »_

Le cerveau du jeune homme commença à faire un lien entre de nombreuse affaires qui pourraient, à première vue, paraître non liée.

« - QUOII ?! Hurla Kogoro en attirant son attention. Mr Hirota était célibataire ?! Il n'avait pas de fille ?! H-Hein ? I-Il est né et à toujours vécu à Tokyo ?! M-Mais alors pourquoi... ?! »

Une fois le coup de fil terminait, ils se décidèrent d'attendre la police. Et Shinichi termina de tout comprendre et analyser. Il s'élança en dehors de la pièce, Maggy à ses côtés.

« - Shi-Shinichi ?! Maggy-chan ? Où allez-vous ?!

\- Je sais où est Masumi ! Hurla-t-il en courant. »

Les trois descendirent à toute vitesse et quittèrent l'hôtel.

« - Là ! Cria Maggy en pointant la jeune fille qui rentré dans un taxi. »

Celui-ci partit alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

« - Elle est partie... Remarqua Ran avec surprise.

\- suivez cette voiture ! Ordonna Maggy en entrant dans le prochain taxi.

\- Ohé ! Ga- »

Shinichi attrapa son poignet alors qu'il allait attraper l'enfant pour la soulever.

« - Je suis Kudo Shinichi, détective de renommée et je suis sur une enquête de meurtre ! Alors si vous ne voulais pas que je vous fasse arrêter pour abstraction à la justice, laissez-nous passer ! Menaça-t-il.

\- E-Euh... Allez-y !

\- Merci ! S'exclama Ran en poussant Shinichi dans le taxi. »

Le taxi suivit donc la première voiture. Et à peine la voiture s'arrêta vers le port que Maggy s'élança en courant.

« - Maggy-chan ! S'écria Ran.

\- Gardez la monnaie ! Continua Shinichi en s'élançant à la poursuite de la jeune fille. »

Ils lui coururent après mais ne le retrouvèrent pas. Pendant ce temps-là l'adolescente continua de courir avant de finalement s'arrêter en apercevant des silhouettes.

« - … Devrais-je dire Miyano Akemi ? »

Magdalena connaissait cette voix. C'était lui. L'homme qui l'avait frappé par derrière. Puis qui lui avait fait boire le poison. Celui à la chevelure d'argent.

 _« Il faut que j'intervienne. Elle va être tuée ! »_

« - Je peux vous poser une question ? Le somnifère que vous m'avez donné pour neutraliser le grand... Dès qu'il l'a bu, il a craché du sang et n'a plus bougé... Pourquoi ?! Questionna-t-elle plutôt énervé en montrant une petite bouteille

\- Hum... C'est notre manière de faire, déclara simplement l'homme à la chevelure d'argent. Bon, donne-nous l'argent !

\- Il n'est pas ici. Je l'ai mis en lieu sûr, avoua Akemi d'un tons ferme. Rendez-moi d'abord ma sœur ! Vous aviez promis de nous laisser quitter l'organisation toute les deux après cela ! Amenez-là ici et je vous dirai où est l'argent ! »

 _« Sa sœur fait partit de l'organisation... ?! C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait tout ça... On dirait... »_

« - C'est impossible. Elle est une pièce maîtresse dans le fonctionnement de l'organisation.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Elle nous est indispensable... Contrairement à toi !

\- Alors... Depuis le début, vous... ! »

Elle entendit un certain bruit sourd. Le bruit d'une arme à feu enclenché. Elle serra les poings, toujours collé contre l'un des conteneurs, caché à de leur vue.

« - Je te donne une dernière chance... Où est l'argent ?!

\- Vous faites une grosse erreur...si vous me tuez, vous ne saurez jamais où est l'argent, déclara la jeune fille avec un sourire sûr.

\- C'est toi qui fais une grosse erreur, j'ai mon idée sur l'endroit où tu l'as caché... Je t'avais prévenue, c'était ta dernière chance... »

 _« Il faut que je bouge ! »_

« - ARRÊTER ! ! »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et du sang gicla. Magdalena tomba au sol sous le regard horrifié d'Akemi.

« - Tu es la petite du passage piéton... !

\- Une gamine... ? Bah... Tant pis ! »

Il tira de nouveau et cette fois-ci ne rata pas sa cible. Une fois avoir vérifié qu'il l'avait touché sur un point vital, les deux hommes en noirs firent demi-tour.

Akemi s'écroula au sol, rejoignant le corps de l'enfant.

« - Par ma faute... Une si jeune fille...

\- Je suis désolé... »

La brunette écarquilla les yeux de surprise et fixa l'enfant.

« - I-Impossible... !

\- si seulement j'étais intervenue plus tôt... Murmura Maggy en se relevant difficilement.

\- Comment ?! Qui es-tu... ?!

\- Je m'appelle Maggy... Non... En vrai... Je me nomme Maeda Magdalena, apprenti détective et je suis Sa... »

À l'écoute de sa réponse, Akemi la regarda, d'autant plus surprise. Maggy continua d'expliqué quelque truc et s'arrêta, lui laissant alors la parole.

« - Comment m'a tu retrouvé... ? Tu étais chez le détective non... ?

\- Un émetteur... Avoua la blonde. Je l'ai posé sans faire exprès sur votre montre... »

Elle ne tenta pas de l'empêcher de parler. Elle savait qu'il était trop tard. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

« - Masumi ! Hurla Ran.

\- Maggy ! Cria Shinichi avant de remarquer la jeune femme ensanglantée. Ran ! Vite ! Appel une ambulance ! Et ton père !

\- D-D'accord ! »

La jeune fille repartit en courant alors que Shinichi s'approchait vers eux.

« - C'est trop tard... Murmura Akemi. »

Maggy regarda ces mains pleines de sang de la jeune femme et agrippa sa veste. Akemi cracha du sang, se tenant sa blessure, le visage crispé de douleur. Les larmes perlèrent aux yeux verts de l'enfant alors qu'elle se mettait à trembler.

« - G-Grâce à l'émetteur... Nous nous sommes rendu à l'hôtel... Où nous vous y avons croisés...

\- En voyant vos valise, continua Shinichi en s'accroupissant près d'elles. J'ai compris qu'elle contenait les 100 millions et que vous partiez avec...

\- Il y avait un émetteur sur ma montre... Murmura la jeune fille alors que son teint devenait de plus en plus pâle.

\- Oui, mais c'était celle du grand type, enchaîna le lycéen.

\- Non... Contredit Akemi. Lorsqu'il a étranglé Hirota de rage, sa montre s'est cassé alors je lui ai donné la mienne... Le plan était parfait... si ce n'est qu'aucun de nous y aura survécu... Hirota choisit pour ces aptitudes au volant, le grand pour sa force et moi qui ait agis pour le compte de l'organisation...

\- L'organisation... ?! Répéta Shinichi. »

Haletante et crispé de douleur, la jeune femme gardée pourtant toujours les yeux ouverts. Maggy baissa la tête.

« - Oui... Une grande organisation secrète... Je ne suis qu'un pion en bout de chaîne mais je sais que leur couleur est le noir...

\- LE NOIR ?! Cria le lycéen.

\- Oui... Les membres de l'organisation s'habillent toujours en noir... Vêtus de noir tel des corbeaux... »

Son corps sembla atteindre la fin de ses forces et elle ne put se tenir plus longtemps assise, elle s'allongea difficilement, son visage toujours grimaçai par la douleur. Maggy l'aida à s'allonger, le visage caché.

 _« Des hommes en noir... ! Peut-être que ce sont les mêmes ! Peut-être même que Maggy les a aperçu vu qu'elle était là avant moi... ! »_

« - Pourriez-vous écoutés ma dernière volonté... ? Les valises de 100 millions sont à la réception de l'hôtel... J'aimerais que vous les récupériez avant eux... Je crois... Qu'ils m'ont suffisamment utilisée... »

Sa voix devint de plus en plus faible. Elle n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes.

« - … Ne meurs pas. »

Shinichi et Akemi se tournèrent vers Maggy avec surprise. Ses larmes se misent à coulées à flot alors qu'elle tenait fermement la veste ensanglantée de la jeune femme.

« - Ne mourrez pas... Akemi-san... ! Pleurnicha-t-elle. »

La mourante lui offrit un doux sourire malgré la douleur qui traversé son corps. Elle porta sa main à sa joue sous la surprise de la jeune fille. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les secours, Ran et son père, et très sûrement la police, tous arrivés.

« - Je te confis... Le reste... Petite... Détective... »

Sa voix s'éteignit et sa force ne tarda pas à suivre. Sa main tomba lourdement au sol et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Un long silence entoura le port.

Les 100 millions furent retrouvés et le numéro des billets étaient bien ceux des billets volés. Près d'elle fut découvert un pistolet avec des empruntes, il fut donc conclu à un suicide sous le poids des remords.

Mais les vrais responsables de cette affaire était retourné dans l'ombre.

Shinichi regarda les policiers repartirent avec les valises des 100 millions.

 _« Un jour... Un jour je les ferais sortir de l'ombre ! Ils ne s'en tireront pas aussi facilement ! »_

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Maggy qui était silencieusement assise sur le fauteuil.

« - Maggy, rentrons, proposa-t-il d'une voix douce pensant qu'elle était encore sous le choc. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

« - Maggy ? »

Aucune réponse. Il s'approcha.

« - Ohé, Maggy ! »

Toujours sans réponse, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle ne sursauta pas, malgré qu'il pensait qu'elle allait de nouveau sursauté, et au contraire, s'écroula sur le canapé.

Il crut d'abord qu'elle s'était endormit. Mais tout comme toute scène de meurtre, cela aurait pu paraître à une sieste paisible... S'il n'y avait pas la moindre de goûte de sang ruisselant du fauteuil.

« - MAGGY ! »

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez aux personnages. N'hésitai pas à corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitai pas à me demander des explications ! Je poste deux chapitres pour me rattraper de la semaine dernière et tout redeviendra normal la semaine prochaine !

Bonne soirée/ journée.


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Titre :**_ Le temps meurtrier.

 ** _Affaire (+ Chapitre et épisode.) :_** Volume 2, Chapitre 13 à 15/ Anime - Episode 13 et 128

 _ **Huitième Chapitre – Un corps illogique.**_

« - Magdalena. »

La voix était calme. On ne pouvait sentir aucune émotion dedans. Ni inquiétude. Ni tristesse. Ni peur. Ni colère. Rien. Elle était vide.

Pourtant, Magdalena s'était mise à aimé cette voix. Ou alors elle s'était peut-être simplement habitué à son entente. Elle l'entendait si souvent et ce depuis si longtemps. Elle avait perdu le compte des jours... Des mois... Et des années...

« - Magdalena. »

L'écho se répéta. La jeune fille garda les yeux fermés. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Pourquoi elle était là. Que s'était-il passé ou qu'allait-il se passer. Était-elle dans son corps d'adolescente ? Ou alors dans celui d'enfant ? Non... Peu importe. Tout ce qui importait pour le moment c'était cette voix. Oui. Cette voix qu-

« - Maggy ! Tiens bon ! »

Surprise d'entendre une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, elle s'agita. Ses sens s'agitèrent. Elle sentait sont corps bougeait. Une main la tenait fermement. Cette main tremblée. Le propriétaire de cette main était inquiet. Ou plutôt inquiète. Elle sentait à la forme et à la douceur qu'il devait s'agir d'une femme.

Et finalement... Elle sentit une vague de douleur parcourir son corps. Cependant, elle n'y réagit pas vraiment. Comme si cette douleur était faible. Pourtant, la douleur continua de la frapper tel un marteau-piqueur et devint de plus en plus forte. Elle grimaça.

« - Maggy-chan ! »

Les événements lui revinrent en tête. C'est vrai. La mort d'Akemi-san. La mort de ses compagnons. Les hommes en noirs. La petite sœur d'Akemi-san qui était prisonnière au sein de l'organisation.

La mort.

La mort d'une personne.

Le sang.

La douleur.

La scène de crime.

« - Son type de sang est O ! »

Kudo Shinichi.

Ces souvenirs de ces dernières semaines depuis qu'elle était devenue une enfant lui hantèrent l'esprit sans s'arrêter. Elle revit les hommes en noir. Sa première affaire d'enlèvement. Puis celle de la célèbre chanteuse. Du sang. Des morts. Une question se glissa parmi tous ces souvenirs.

Sa vie avait-elle vraiment changé ?

Et elle ferma totalement son esprit. La douleur l'envahit. Elle n'entendit plus de voix. Ne sentit plus rien. Pourtant avant de sombrer totalement, elle entendit encore une fois cette voix.

« - Dépêche-toi, Magdalena. Le temps nous est compté. »

* * *

Ce fut la lumière qui traversé les rideaux qui la réveillèrent. Cette lumière était chaleureuse et agréable. Elle papillonna difficilement des yeux pour s'habituer à la faible lumière. La chambre était plongée dans le noir.

Son corps était engourdi. Elle se sentait faible. Et elle était petite.

 _« C'est vrai... Mon corps... Est différent... »_

Elle planta ces yeux sur le plafond.

 _« Il faut que j'y aille. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps chez cet idiot de détective. Plus vite je pars, plus vite tout cela sera réglé... »_

Elle sentit une source de chaleur près d'elle. Agréable et protectrice. Son regard se déposa sur sa petite main. Celle-ci était entourée et protéger par une plus grosse. Plutôt masculine.

 _« Kudo... ? Non... C'est impossible, il ne passerait jamais la nuit pour veiller sur moi... ! »_

La main bougea légèrement lorsque les rayons du soleil éclairèrent son visage. Il grimaça et tenta de se cacher dans son bras libre. Mais rien y faire, il ne pouvait échapper aux rayons du soleil qui avait décidé de le réveiller.

Il grogna. Et Maggy se crispa.

 _« Il faut que je parte. Maintenant ! Pendant que j'en ai encore la chance ! Pendant que je sois sûr qu'il ne parte pas à ma recherche ! Pen- »_

Shinichi lâcha sa main. La jeune fille se stoppa. Il s'étira en baillant puis ouvrit les yeux. Après s'être frotté les yeux pour mieux se réveiller, son regard tomba sur les deux grandes pupilles vertes qui le fixait avec surprise.

Il la fixa quelque seconde et l'information monta jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle était réveillée !

« - Maggy ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un coup. »

Dans un boucan, son tabouret tomba au sol. Mais il l'ignora. Il la regarda pour être sûr qu'il se s'agisse pas d'un rêve et sourit.

« - Ran était super inquiète, expliqua-t-il. »

 _« Et toi ? Tu ne peux pas commencer par m'expliquer la raison de ta réaction ? »_

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortit. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Shinichi lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle engloba en quelque seconde.

« - Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle hocha de la tête.

 _« L'idiot aux cheveux gris m'a tiré dessus. »_

« - Après ça, tu t'es effondré alors qu'on récupérait les 100 millions, on t'a emmené à l'hôpital en urgence et ils ont dû te faire une transfusion de sang, commença-t-il doucement pour lui laisser le temps d'assimilé les informations. »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, lui montrant qu'elle avait compris.

« - Tu étais dans un état critique, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et la balle avait touché un organe vital, les médecins disent que tu es une miraculée, après ton opération, tu es resté endormit pendant 4 jours. »

Elle le fixa.

 _« 4 jours. Alors... Quel jour sommes-nous ? »_

Elle tenta de nouveau de parler. Et cette fois-ci réussit.

« - Pourquoi...toi...là ? »

Les yeux de Shinichi s'agrandirent. Son visage rougit et il détourna les yeux en affichant une moue.

« - Je suis ton tuteur, déclara-t-il d'un ton quelque peu énervé.

\- … Inquiet ?

\- Non ! Qui serait inquiet pour toi ?! Tu t'es mise dans la merde toute seule !

\- … Alors... »

Shinichi redouta le reste de sa phrase. Il connaissait d'avance sa question : « Alors, pourquoi m'aides-tu à retrouvé les hommes en noirs ? ». Et il ne voulait pas y répondre. Il n'avait pas de réponse concrète. Et il savait très bien que rien ne satisferait la demoiselle.

Pourtant, elle ne continua pas sa phrase.

« - … Maison.. ?

\- hein ? Oh... Il faut que j'aille prévenir quelqu'un que tu es réveillée, je pense qu'on pourra rentrer en fin de matinée. »

Elle acquiesça et Shinichi ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce.

Elle le suivit du regard et regarda la porte se refermer derrière sa silhouette. La pièce lui sembla alors glacé.

 _« C'est un tsundere ou quoi celui-là... ? »_

Maggy tourna sa tête vers les quelques rayons du soleil.

 _« Mais... Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça... Non ! Peu importe ! Il ne faut pas... »_

* * *

Une fois les quelques examens passé, les médecins la regardèrent avec surprise et émerveillement.

« - C'est... C'est un miracle... Murmura le plus gradé. La... La blessure est déjà presque totalement refermé ! »

Une fois leur longue discutions de science et de médecine que seul Shinichi semblait comprendre, ils relâchèrent enfin la demoiselle. Les médecins lui demandèrent tout de même de rester plus longtemps pour pouvoir l'inspecté mais la jeune fille refusa.

Les deux prirent tranquillement le chemin du retour. Le retour se fit dans le silence. Parmi la foule, un homme passa près d'eux, s'excusant d'avoir un peu bousculé Shinichi.

Le lycéen ne dit rien, l'homme ayant déjà disparu dans la foule. Mais alors qu'il allait continuer son chemin, il remarqua que l'enfant ne suivait pas.

« - Maggy ? Appela-t-il en se retournant. »

Il constata seulement qu'elle s'était arrêté et fixé le chemin qu'ils avaient pris, là où l'inconnu avait disparu entre les autres passants.

« - Tu le connaissais ? Demanda-t-il.

\- … Non... »

Elle se retourna et le rejoignis. Shinichi ne chercha pas plus. Elle était aussi têtue que lui après tout. Une fois arrivé à destination, les deux se séparèrent comme à leur habitude pour faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Magdalena s'enferma dans sa chambre sous le regard lointain du jeune homme.

« - son rétablissement était bien trop rapide... Une blessure faite par une balle, même traité dans les meilleurs délais et par un médecin met au moins plusieurs mois à cicatriser... Qu'es-ce que ça veut dire... ?! Et... Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait pu tenir aussi longtemps consciente avec une blessure pareille... ?! »

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez aux personnages. N'hésitai pas à corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitai pas à me demander des explications ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne soirée/ journée.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre :** Le temps meurtrier.

 **Affaire (+ Chapitre et épisode.) :** Volume 4, Chapitre 30 à 32 / Épisode 8

 _ **Neuvième Chapitre – Une affaire surnaturelle.**_

« - Franchement, fais plus attention la prochaine fois, les fantômes n'existe pas, tu aurais dû me prévenir... »

Les parents fixèrent le détective avec surprise.

« - Euh... Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Demanda la mère de Mitsuhiko.

\- Hm ? »

Shinichi tourna sa tête vers les parents des camarades de classe de la jeune fille. Pour résumé la situation, les quatre enfants étaient partis explorer une maison vide depuis quelques années mais celle-ci s'avérait en fait être habité par des meurtriers.

« - Ils étaient en danger ?! Ils auraient pu être gravement blesser ou pire ! Continua le père d'Ayumi.

\- Et vous leur dite seulement ça ?! Enchaîna le père de Genta.

\- Bah... Euh... »

Shinichi ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il n'était pas le père de la jeune fille, ni même n'avait un quelconque lien de sang. De plus, bien que personne ne le sache Maggy était réellement âgée de 17 ans. Si elle se mettait en danger, elle saurait bien se débrouiller seule.

Il déglutit en voyant les trois parents continué à lui faire la morale et regarda la jeune fille.

« - sur-ce veuillez nous excusez ! Cria-t-il »

Il attrapa la demoiselle et partit en courant. Une fois en sécurité et loin, il la déposa à terre, celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise.

« - … Tu as le vertige à cet hauteur-là ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Tait-toi Kudo, ordonna la blonde d'un ton sec. Rentrons. »

Il se moqua ouvertement d'elle en rigolant quelque peu et la suivit. Le silence de la nuit ne tarda pas à les envelopper.

« - … Ayumi-chan m'a pris pour un mec... »

Shinichi s'arrêta et la fixa avec de gros yeux. La blondinette se tourna vers lui et la fixa de ces grands yeux verts.

« - Je ressemble à un mec ? »

Habillé de pantalon et de manche longue on aurait pu se tromper, du moins à première vu seulement. Car même petite, la demoiselle avait une chevelure plutôt longue et celle-ci était attaché en deux petites couettes avec son ruban dans ces cheveux.

« - De loin et de devant, sûrement, après, ne te prend pas la tête, c'est des enfants ! »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et continua de marché en rigolant un peu. Maggy le regarda avançai. De dos et dans la nuit, en ajoutant sa taille d'enfant, Shinichi lui paraissait grand. Tel un géant, bien que plus petit que l'acolyte d'Akemi.

De dos et caché dans l'ombre de la nuit, il lui ressemblait. Peut-être oui. Non, Kenta était plus musclé et grand que lui. Mais... Il ressemblait à cet homme. Seulement de dos... Et dans la nuit... Et... Et de loin... Oui... De très loin... Très très loin...

« - Ohé ! Dépêche-toi ! Appela-t-il. »

 _« Mais qu'es-ce que je raconte moi... ? Il ne lui ressemble pas du tout... Même pas de loin ni même de millier de kilomètres... De toute façon Kudo et lui sont totalement différent ! Ils- »_

« - Ohé ! Qu'es-ce que tu as à faire des têtes bizarres ? Questionna-t-il en s'approchant. »

Maggy sursauta et recula de quelque pas. Son regard se planta sur le visage de Shinichi.

 _« Non. Il ne lui ressemble pas du tout. »_

Le vent souffla, leur rappelant la fraîcheur de la nuit. Les deux frissonnèrent.

« - Dépêchons-nous de rentré, allez, bouge-toi ou je te laisse ici ! »

Il commença à partir.

 _« Il en est capable. Totalement. »_

Elle lui courut après avec ces petites jambes.

 _« Sans cœur va ! »_

Elle s'arrêta à ces côtés et le fixa de nouveau.

 _« Comme lui... »_

« - Il y a quelque chose sur mon visage que tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure ?

-... Oui...

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il. Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

\- … Ta bêtise. »

Shinichi la fixa avec surprise et grogna d'énervement.

« - Morveuse ! »

Il tenta de l'attraper pour la soulever du sol et la faire s'excuser, vu qu'elle devenait terrifier à être à peine soulevé de quelque centimètre du sol. Mais la jeune fille était déjà partit en courant. Il ne tarda pas à la poursuivre.

* * *

Maggy regarda Ran avec surprise.

« - Hein ? Une armure du Moyen Âge qui marche ?!

\- Oui ! Continua joyeusement la brune. Les deux gardiens de nuit l'ont vue ! Tout le quartier ne parle que de ça ! J'ai demandé à papa d'y aller mais il m'a rigolé au nez... Je suis sûr que Shinichi me fera la même...

\- Humm... Et si on y allait ensemble, Ran-neechan ?

\- Hein ? Tu veux bien ?!

\- Ouii ! Je veux voir ça moi !

\- Youpi ! Allons-y alors ! »

Ran partit se préparer alors que le regard bienveillant de son amie la suivait.

 _« Il en faut peu pour la rendre heureuse à cette jeune fille hein... »_

Elle saisit son téléphone et indiqua à Shinichi qu'elle rentrerait plus tard que prévu car elle allait au musée avec Ran.

Lorsque la jeune fille eue terminé de prendre ce dont elle avait besoin, elles prirent la direction du musée joyeusement.

–

« - Wouah ! C'est rempli de magnifique tableaux ! S'exclama Ran en s'approchant d'un des tableaux. »

Maggy lança un regard sur les différents tableaux et observa alors un vieil homme s'approchait de la jeune fille.

« - Vous aimez cette toile mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Ran en se retournant.

\- Elle s'intitule « Le repos de l'ange. » C'est une œuvre représentative de Picasso... Il n'est pas très connu, mais j'aime chez lui ce côté à la fois chaleureux et transparent... »

Il écarta les bras, faisant un geste ample pour englober la salle.

« - Mais il n'y a pas que lui bien sûr... J'aime toutes les œuvres qui sont exposées ici... Tout comme mes enfants... »

Ran le regarda, quelque peu surprise. Et Maggy s'accrocha à sa jambe, elle baissa son regard sur elle. La blondinette fixée l'inconnu avec un regard plutôt inquiet et protecteur. Le vieil homme rit en remarquant cela.

« - Haha, n'ayez crainte jeune chevalière, rit-il. Je suis Mr. Ochiai, le conservateur du musée ! »

La demoiselle acquiesça, lâchant la lycéenne qui sourit, touché de son inquiétude pour elle. Le vieil homme regarda les alentour et aperçu alors un homme en noir accroché un plateau.

« - KUBOTA ! Hurla-t-il en faisant sursauter les deux jeunes filles. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! »

Il accourut près de l'homme.

« - Je croyais t'avoir dit de toujours mettre des gents lorsque tu manipules les tableaux !

\- Je... Je suis vraiment désolé... Murmura l'homme en se faisant tout petit.

\- Tu veux les abîmer, c'est ça ?! Continua-t-il avant de se calmer et de se retourner vers un autre homme. Tu en as assez fait, Ijima, occupe-toi de ces tableaux.

\- Oui, monsieur. »

Le dénommé Ijima saisit délicatement le tableau avec des gants et l'installa à sa place sous le regard du conservateur. L'homme au costume noir nommé Kubota grogna dans leur dos.

« - C'est pas la grosse affluence, comme d'habitude... »

Un homme rond habillé d'un costume blanc s'approcha du conservateur.

« - Monsieur Manaka, le propriétaire... ! S'étonna le vieil homme.

\- Enfin, dans dix jours on fera la fermeture, d'ici là tu vas t'en occuper... Et puis tu vas nous débarrasser de toutes ces croûtes sans intérêt ! »

Mr Ochiai ainsi qu'Ijima ne dirent rien, assumant simplement et durement ce qu'on leur disait.

« - Alors, monsieur l'architecte, et ces plans ? Pressa Manaka tout sourire.

\- Oui, Oui... Répondit l'homme à lunette qui le suivait, observant les autres. »

Avec hésitation, alors que le propriétaire et son architecte s'étaient éloigné, Ran s'approcha du conservateur.

« - Excuser moi mais... Ce musée va bientôt être fermé ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Oui, expliqua-t-il tristement. J'ai cru comprendre que les travaux commencerait le mois prochain... Ils vont construire un grand hôtel...

\- Un hôtel ?! S'étonna l'enfant. Pourquoi ?

\- Avec la crise économique, la société de l'ancien propriétaire à coulé, il a dû vendre ce musée à Mr. Manaka, expliqua-t-il. La vente s'est faite parce que Mr. Manaka avait assuré qu'il maintiendrait le musée...

\- Tout ça à cause de ce Manaka... Murmura Ijima en grognant. À peine l'a-t-il acheté qu'il veut le transformer en hôtel ! Et ce musée vieux de plus de 50 ans va être... Argh... !

\- Ijima... »

Un bruit sourd les fis sursauter et ils se tournèrent vers sa provenance. Kubota tentait maladroitement de récupérer le casque qu'il venait de faire tomber. Manaka l'interpella.

« - Hé, fait un peu attention, on ne sait pas ce que ça peut valoir ces trucs-là...

\- Mr. Manaka... S'étonna-t-il en récupérant enfin le casque.

\- Mmm... Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es Kubota ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

\- Oui...

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi... Avoua-t-il alors qu'il repartait avec ses acolytes. Je t'enverrai une petite note pour les dégâts ! »

Son rire se fit entendre alors que le visage de Kubota se contracter d'énervement. Il balança le casque contre le reste de l'armure qu'il transportait en jurant.

 _« Ouah ! Il recommence ! »_

« - Bon, je vous laisse continuer votre visite... »

Maggy se tourna vers le personnel du musée qui partait.

« Bah... Il ne dit rien ? Pourtant il s'est énervé tout à l'heure juste parce qu'il ne portait pas de gants... Et là il lance une œuvre d'art et il ne dit rien … ?! »

« - Maggy-chan, allons-y !

\- Ah, Oui j'arrive... ! »

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent alors leur visite. Maggy sembla bien apprécié la salle du ciel et y resta un bon moment. Puis, elles s'arrêtèrent devant un panneau leur empêchant d'entré.

« - Hum... C'est bizarre... Il devrait y avoir encore une salle ici... Murmura-t-elle en regardant le plan.

\- Tant pis, allons voir le reste, Ran-neechan !

\- Oui ! »

Et rapidement, la nuit commença à tomber sur le musée. Les deux jeunes filles reposèrent leurs jambes sur un siège.

« - Ah ! Regarde Ran-neechan ! Le panneau est parti ! Et si on allait voir la dernière salle avant de partir ?

\- Oui ! Bonne idée ! »

Elles s'y dirigèrent et restèrent surprise à l'entré de celle-ci.

« - O-Ouah... Il fait noir... Murmura Ran, terrifié.

\- C'est parce que c'est la salle de l'enfer... Répondit l'enfant absolument pas terrifié. »

Ran s'arrêta devant un tableau.

« - Ouah ! Regarde Maggy-chan ! Celui-ci est énorme !

\- Oui ! Il s'appelle « Le jugement céleste » ! Lu la demoiselle.

\- On dirait vraiment l'enfer ! L'auteur y a peint le chevalier de la justice mettant à mort le diable ! »

Les pupilles vertes de l'enfant fixèrent intensément le tableau. Entendant un bruit, Ran se retourna.

« - L-Là … Là !

\- Hum ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Ran-neechan ? »

Maggy se tourna à son tour pour voir le cadavre de Manaka accroché au mur avec une épée plantée dans la gorge. Son sang coulé au sol, il y avait justement déjà une grande flaque. Ran hurla.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez aux personnages. N'hésitai pas à corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitai pas à me demander des explications ! Je poste deux chapitres pour me rattraper de la semaine dernière !

Bonne soirée/ journée.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre :** Le temps meurtrier.

 **Affaire (+ Chapitre et épisode.) :** Volume 4, Chapitre 30 à 32 / Épisode 8

 _ **Dixième Chapitre – Impatience.**_

La police, ainsi que Shinichi et Kogoro, avait accouru sur la scène de crime alors que la nuit était tombé. Suite à un visionnage de la caméra de sécurité, Shinichi fit remarquer que Manaka avait écrit quelque chose sur un papier et qu'il l'avait gardé en main jusqu'à sa mort.

Le prénom du tueur y était inscrit : Kubota. Celui-ci étant sans alibi. Ils ont retrouvé le stylo que Manaka avait utilisé. Puis une armure, plus précisément une réplique qui était généralement mise pour les expositions, pleine de sang dans son casier.

Shinichi observé la salle après être encore une fois revenu de la salle de surveillance. Il réfléchissait rapidement. Et compris finalement qui était le criminel.

Maggy le fixer, observant tous ses gestes. Et elle sembla en venir à la même conclusion que lui. Le lycéen remarqua que Kubota était en train de se faire emmener par la police.

 _« C'est pas bon ça... Pas le choix ! »_

Shinichi s'approcha de la petite.

« - Hé, Maeda, murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant vers elle. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle le regarda et écouta ce qu'il lui murmurait dans l'oreille puis fit un bon en arrière.

« - C-C'est hors de question ! S'exclama-t-elle offusqué.

\- Je t'en prie ! Il n'y a que toi qui peut faire ça ! C'est le meilleur moyen ! »

Elle tilta au mot « meilleur ». Il avait un autre moyen en tête. Mais peut être que l'affichait lui faisait grandement plaisir.

« - Et je te rappelle que notre accord était que tu te comportes comme une enfant de ton âge ! C'était notre accord !

\- … D'accord, mais souviens-toi bien que tu es à présent en dette envers moi !

\- … Très bien... »

Inspira et attrapa le cahier de Ran, surprenant la demoiselle. Et soudain, se mise à pleurer.

« - OUUUAAAAIIIIINNN ! JE VAIS ME FAIRE PIPI DESSUS ! »

Elle sautilla dans tous les sens en criant, attirant l'attention de tous.

« - Les toilettes ! Vite ! Viiite ! »

Elle sautilla en se tenant la vessie vers le conservateur.

« - Monsieur ! C'est où les toilettes ?!

\- Tu prends les escaliers qui sont sur ta gauche en sortant...

\- Euh... Je pense pas pouvoir me souvenir de tout ! Coupa-t-elle en sautillant. Vous pouvez me l'écrire s'il vous plaît ?! »

Elle lui tendit son cahier alors qu'il sortait son stylo.

« - Viiiite ! Pressa-t-elle. »

Pourtant, le vieil homme s'arrêta en plein geste.

« - Hm ? Pourquoi vous n'écrivez pas ? Ce stylo ne marche pas ? Ouah ! Vous saviez avant même d'écrire qu'il ne marchait pas ! … Mais dans ce cas là pourquoi vous le gardez sur vous ? »

Ces propos attirèrent d'autant plus l'œil de Megure et de Kogoro. Le père de Ran observa de près la feuille.

« - Et si la victime s'était servit d'un stylo qui ne marchait pas, son message... »

Shinichi et Maggy sourirent, content que leur mise en scène ait marché.

« - … N'aurait était qu'un papier blanc... »

Les deux tombèrent des nues. Shinichi soupira et alors qu'il allait parler, Maggy bougea en première.

« - Oh ! Elles sont drôles ces traces ! Rigola-t-elle en pointant le papier. On dirait qu'on a gribouillé les lettres avec un stylo sans encre ! Peut-être qu'il a voulu barrer ce qui était écrit avec un stylo qui ne marchait plus ! »

Et enfin, Kogoro compris. Le regard de Shinichi se posa sur la jeune fille, surprise qu'elle ait agi.

« - C'est bon j'ai compris ! Hurla Kogoro. C'est pas Manaka qui à écrit ce message ! C'est l'assassin qui l'avait préalablement écrit !

\- Comment ?! S'étonna Megure. Mais alors... Pourquoi Mr. Manaka à prit ce papier ?

\- L'assassin à sûrement dit à sa victime : « Sur la carte derrière toi est inscrit mon nom » ! Mais sur la carte il était écrit « Kubota » et non le nom du coupable, Mr Manaka a dû comprendre et a pris le stylo sur la table pour barrer ce qui était écrit et mettre le vrai nom du coupable ! Celui avec qui il avait le rendez-vous ! Le meurtrier avait placé ce stylo auparavant... Et bien sur, il ne marchait plus ! »

Il montra le papier à l'inspecteur.

« - C'est à ce moment là que les traces ont été faites !

\- Je comprends... C'est pour ça que Mr. Manaka à jeté le stylo et froissé le papier !

\- Grâce à un enregistrement sans son et à un stylo qui ne marchait plus, l'assassin à voulu nous berner ! »

Fière de sa déduction, Kogoro éclata de rire alors que Megure testé le stylo sur son carnet.

« - D'accord... Mais le stylo qu'on a retrouvé marche...

\- Hein ? Se coupa le détective en se tournant vers lui.

\- si si, je vous assure !

\- Hmm... Mais quand vous l'avez trouvé, la mine était rentrée non ? Remarqua Maggy.

\- c'est ma foi vraie...

\- ! Mais alors ce stylo à très bien pu être remplacé par le tueur !

\- Comment ? S'écria Megure en inspectant le dit stylo.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?! Quelqu'un sur le point de se faire tuer qui pense à rentrer la mine de son stylo ?!

\- en effet...

\- Mais lorsque l'assassin à remplacé le stylo qui ne marchait pas par ce stylo... Il n'a pas pensé à sortir la mine ! Sans compter qu'il a très facilement pu échanger les stylos, un cadavre égorgé au mur c'est très spectaculaire ! Continua Kogoro. Tous ceux qui ont accouru avaient les yeux rivés au mur ! L'assassin est donc celui qui à un stylo qui ne marche pas... Donc... »

Il se tourna.

« - Mr. Le conservateur Ochiai, c'est de vous dont je parle... ! »

Le vieil homme avait la tête basse et ne disait rien. Monsieur Megure s'approcha de lui.

« - Nous vous écoutons, Mr. Ochiai, avez-vous un alibi ? Où étiez-vous à16h30 ? »

Tous fixait l'homme.

« - A l'heure du crime... J'avais précisément un rendez-vous... Dans cette pièce, vêtu de cette armure... J'attendais cette pourriture de propriétaire ! »

La lourde révélation, plutôt cru, tomba sur les personnes présente dans la salle.

« - Quand à ce qui a suivi, Mr. Mouri viens de vous le racontez.

\- Hm... Quel hasard tout de même que tout ait été enregistré...

\- Le hasard n'a rien à voir là-dedans... Le moment où j'ai trébuché, l'emplacement de la carte, le stylo, la réaction de Mr. Manaka, jusqu'à l'enregistrement vidéo... Rien n'était laissé au hasard. J'ai répété cette scène des dizaines de fois en me filmant dans cette pièce...

\- Des dizaines de fois... Mais alors... ! Ces rumeurs selon lesquelles des gardiens auraient vu marcher une armure la nuit, c'était donc vous !

\- Je savais que toute cette mise en scène pour le tuer ne rimait à rien... Mais ce démon qui voulait raser ce musée pour ces seuls intérêts personnels, qui voulait se débarrasser de ces objets d'art que j'aime comme mes enfants, devait payer... »

Il se tourna vers Kubota.

« - Et toi Kubota, qui à osé vendre des objets en cachette, je voulais te donner une leçon sévère... »

L'homme déglutit, toujours ahuri d'apprendre que c'était le conservateur qui avait réalisé cet horrible meurtre.

« - Pff ! Alors c'est pour ça que vous avez fait accuser Kubota et que vous avez « châtié » Mr. Manaka comme sur le tableau, enchaîna Mouri toujours fière. Par contre, à la différence du tableau, maintenant, c'est vous qui êtes puni...

\- Non... C'est exactement pareil... Es-ce que vous connaissez la signification que renferme ce tableau ? »

Il se tourna vers le dit tableau, et la plupart des personnes présentes suivirent son regard.

« - Le chevalier de la justice à tué le diable, mais a été maculé de son sang maudit, et est petit à petit envahi par le mal... Voilà pour la fin de l'histoire, quelles que soient les raisons de mon actes, je suis un meurtrier... Je suis devenu un diable moi aussi... La preuve en est que je n'ai pas pu tromper les petits yeux purs de la justice...

\- Les... Petits yeux purs de la justice ? Répéta Kogoro avec surprise. »

Le vieil homme sourit et se baissa à la hauteur de Maggy.

« - Alors, ma grande, tu n'as plus envie d'aller aux toilettes ?

\- Hein ? Euh... Et bien... »

Elle rougit en regardant le vieil homme se faire emmener par la police en rigolant. La foule se dissipa. Maggy planta ces yeux sur le tableau.

« - Maggy, on doit quitter la scène de crime, appela Shinichi.

\- J'arrive Shinichi-niichan ! Répondit l'enfant d'un ton vide. »

Son regard quitta enfin la peinture et elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'au jeune homme. Les yeux de Shinichi ne quittèrent pas sa petite silhouette.

 _« Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle cache... ?! Pourquoi... Pourquoi elle m'a empêché d'aidé ce crime à se faire résoudre ?! À chaque fois que je voulais dire quelque chose il fallait qu'elle m'en empêche... Peu importe le moyen... Qu'es-ce qu'elle cherche à faire ?! Ou alors... Es-ce que c'est moi qui m'imagine des choses ?! »_

La demoiselle arriva à son niveau.

« - Oublie pas Kudo... Je dois agir comme une enfant de mon âge physique oui. Mais toi tu es censé être le conseillé du disciple de Mouri Kogoro, c'est-à-dire moi. Et surtout, à moins faire entendre ton nom. Tu dois t'effacer. Même disparaître. »

Il la fixa avec surprise sur l'emploi de ces mots. La jeune fille rejoignit joyeusement Ran. Le regard sombre, Shinichi la fixa de nouveau.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de tourner en rond et de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cachait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur la raison de son étrange comportement envers lui. Ni même son but et la raison de toute ces étranges demandes.

Plongé dans ces pensés, il les rejoignit. Finalement, le détective Mouri Kogoro fit la une des journaux et suite à l'affaire, qui mobilisa la population, le musée resta ouvert.

* * *

« - …. »

Shinichi fixa son écran. Plus il cherchait, plus il était perdu.

« - C'est impossible... Je n'ai pas assez d'indice et elle ne compte pas en lâcher si facilement... Il y a bien trop de prénom commençant par « SA » ou même de mot... Comment je peux savoir celui qui est le bon ?! »

Il soupira et ferma l'ordinateur.

« - … Il faut que j'essaye au moins d'obtenir ces papiers à l'école... »

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez aux personnages. N'hésitai pas à corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitai pas à me demander des explications ! Je poste deux chapitres pour me rattraper de la semaine dernière !

Bonne soirée/ journée.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre :** Le temps meurtrier.

 **Affaire (+ Chapitre et épisode.) :** /

 _ **Onzième Chapitre – Meurtre en série.**_

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, Maggy ouvrit les yeux. Bien qu'elle ait dormi, elle ne se sentait pas plus reposée. Si bien que son corps semblait ne pas vouloir dormir et la réveiller souvent en pleine nuit.

Ainsi, tel à son habitude, elle descendit se prendre un verre de lait. Mais cette fois-ci, sa routine fut différente. Elle s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque. La lumière était encore allumée et l'éblouie.

Une fois ces yeux habitués, elle tenta de voir par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Shinichi était là. Plongé dans des papiers. De nombreux papiers. Certain devait appartenir à son père, ils paraissaient plutôt vieux. Les autres, très sûrement à la police. Elle apercevait des photos. Mais étant bien trop petite et loin, elle n'arrivait pas à les détailler.

Elle fit donc dévié son regard sur le lycéen. Il tenait sa tête d'une main, clairement épuisé et frustré de ne rien trouver.

Elle le fixa pendant quelque seconde puis repartit aussi discrètement qu'elle était venu. Une fois son lait prêt, elle le but d'une traite et repartit rapidement.

Ces yeux se posèrent de nouveau dans la bibliothèque. Malgré la lumière allumée, Shinichi avait finalement succombé au sommeil.

La blondinette fit demi-tour et revint avec une couverture qu'elle déposa difficilement sur le jeune homme. Et alors, ces yeux tombèrent sur les photos.

« - … Déjà que j'ai du mal à dormir mais alors là... »

Elle lâcha un soupir et repartit dans sa chambre.

* * *

Shinichi s'étira et regarda l'enfant finir de se préparer. Elle accourut sur le pallier, en retard. Et alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour partir, il l'interpella.

« - Ohé, Maggy !

\- Hum ? »

L'interpellait se retourna. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit à sa hauteur puis ramena sa chevelure blonde sur son crâne et y posa une casquette.

« - Bonne journée. »

Et il repartit. Maggy nota qu'il n'allait pas au lycée, très sûrement trop prit par cette enquête. Elle ajusta correctement sa casquette pour cacher son visage et ses cheveux et partit en courant.

Depuis l'affaire avec Akemi, elle lui avait expliquée sa rencontre avec les hommes en noir. Ainsi, ils devaient la croire morte adolescente mais aussi enfant. Alors, pour mieux caché son visage elle avait pris l'habitude de porter une casquette.

De plus, sa chevelure blonde, plutôt rare au japon, attirait les regards. Et très sûrement, les deux hommes en noir la reconnaîtrait facilement s'il la voyait.

« - Bonjour, Maggy-chan !

\- Bonjour, Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, Mistuhiko-kun ! »

Elle arriva à la hauteur du petit groupe et se mise a marché tranquillement. Elle écouta leur conversation et soudain s'arrêta avec surprise.

Les trois s'étaient arrêté devant l'une des nombreuses télévisions en vitrine.

« - … Cela va maintenant faire un mois ! Un mois que ce tueur en série court dans le quartier de Beika ! S'écria la présentatrice. La police n'a toujours pas d'indice sur son identité ou même son but ! On sait seulement qu'il s'en prend qu'aux jeunes garçons de 8-9 ans !

\- Hiii ! Frissonna Genta. Pourquoi ?! Vous croyez qu'il va s'en prendre à nous ?!

\- Hum... Ils disent que la police à pas d'information... C'est possible... Enchaîna Mitsuhiko pas très à l'aise.

\- … Annulons notre sortie d'aujourd'hui après l'école et rentrons tout de suite à la maison hein ! Proposa Ayumi. »

Les deux autres hochèrent activement de la tête. Et ils reprirent leur route, toujours ce tueur en série en sujet de conversation.

Maggy planta ces yeux sur la télé, elle n'avait pas d'expression spécial. Ni peur, ni inquiétude. Ce tueur en série ne semblait pas la dérangé.

 _« Ils ont déjà changé de sujet... Je suppose que c'est cette affaire qui donne tant de mal à Kudo...»_

Elle continua de marché avec le groupe, écoutant distraitement leur conversation.

 _« Kudo... J'espère qu'il va au moins prendre du temps pour se reposer... À ce rythme-là il ne tiendra pas longtemps... ! Mais qu'es-ce que je raconte encore moi ?! Peu importe qu'il soit bien ou non ! Ce n'est pas mon problème ! »_

* * *

« - s'il te plaît Maggy-chan ! »

Les trois enfants se courbèrent devant elle. Elle soupira.

« - D'accord. Je vais vous raccompagnez... »

Ils sautèrent de joie, tout de suite plus rassuré par sa présence. L'histoire du tueur en série les avaient tracassé toute la journée. Alors, ils avaient demandé à la jeune fille de les raccompagnés, car elle donnait un air plutôt adulte.

« - Allons-y. »

Ils se mirent en route. Tout d'abord en direction de la maison d'Ayumi. Les garçons voulaient absolument la raccompagnait chez elle en première pour être sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Et alors qu'ils passaient près d'un chantier d'un immeuble qui allait être détruit puis reconstruit, Ayumi s'arrêta.

« - Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Ayumi-chan ? S'inquiéta Mitsuhiko.

\- … Vous n'entendez pas ? Demanda la fillette. … I-Il y a des pleurs d'enfants qui provienne du bâtiment !

\- Quoi ?! Cria Genta. C'est peut être quelqu'un qui s'est perdu !

\- Non... On dirait un bébé ! S'étonna la jeune fille le visage pâle.

\- On ne peut pas laisser là ! Il faut qu'on aille le sauver ! S'exclama Genta.

\- Oui ! Avant qu'il ne détruise cet immeuble ! »

Et sous le regard de la blonde, les trois partirent en courant.

« - A-Attendez ! S'écria-t-elle en vain. Zut... Dans ces cas là on appelle généralement la police d'abord... ! … Pas le choix hein ! »

Elle saisit son portable et tapota un message rapide et leur couru après.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, les enfants se cachèrent tous derrière la jeune fille qui soupira. Malgré que la nuit n'était pas encore tombé, il y faisait frais et plutôt sombre. Et ils entendaient clairement des pleurs d'enfants.

Ils s'y dirigèrent doucement.

« - Hihi ! C'est comme la dernière fois dans la maison hantée ! Rit Ayumi. Maggy-chan est vraiment effrayé de rien ! Comme un super héro ! »

La jeune fille esquiva un petit sourire à ces dires et continua d'avancer silencieusement. Et finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Le bruit semblait venir d'ici.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas petit bébé, on arrive... ! Murmura Mitsuhiko caché derrière Maggy avec les autres. »

Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Elle se bloqua.

« - Ma...Maggy-chan ? Murmura Ayumi soudainement inquiète. »

 _« … Je connais cette sensation...»_

Il faisait noir autour d'eux. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Cela devait faire un moment qu'ils étaient là.

 _« Et ce mauvais pressentiment... »_

« - Maggy ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Ouvre la porte ! Grogna Genta. »

Magdalena était totalement bloquée. Sa main sur la poignée. Et les trois enfants qui la regardèrent avec inquiétude, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait.

« - T-Tu crois qu'elle fait une crise ? Murmura Mitsuhiko.

\- Une crise ? Répéta Ayumi. Comme lorsqu'on a une grosse maladie ? Mais... Maggy-chan n'est pas malade non ?

\- … J'ai entendu les maîtresses parler dans leur salle... Continua-t-il. Ils disaient que Maggy-chan avait la santé et le corps fragile... ! »

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, inquiet.

« - I-Il faut qu'on appelle une ambulance alors … ! Paniqua Genta. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de la blonde.

 _« Ambulance... Appel... Appel... ?! »_

Elle se tourna d'un coup et saisit la main de Genta, l'empêchant d'appeler. Les trois sursautèrent. Et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, la jeune fille porta l'un de ses doigts devant ses lèvres pour leur dire de se taire.

« - Maggy-chan ?

\- Maman à dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on reste trop tard ! Et le soleil va se coucher ! Commença-t-elle d'une voix enfantine qui surpris les trois autres qui n'avaient pas l'habitude qu'elle agisse comme tel. Alors rentrons à la maison vite sinon ils vont s'inquiétaient et ils pourraient prévenir la police ! »

Ils hochèrent doucement, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. La blonde lâcha la poignée et recula. Elle commença à partir, quelque peu tendu, les trois autres sur ses talons.

Et alors qu'elle s'approchait des escaliers, Genta décida de demander ce qu'il se passe.

« - À quoi tu joues, Maggy ? Grogna-t-il. On peut pas- »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les trois enfants se tendirent à leur tour. Et ils se retournèrent lentement, effrayé. Maggy joignit leur geste.

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Une soif de sang régnait dans tout cette étage particulièrement. Le bébé ne devait même pas exister. La seule chose qui était dans ce bâtiment...

« - FUYEZ ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Les trois enfants ne se firent pas prier et partir en courant. Maggy ne bougea pas et regarda ce qu'elle arrivait à voir à l'aide du peu de lumière que donnait le soleil qui se couchait.

 _« … Le tueur en série dont les informations parlaient ! »_

Le visage terrifiant d'un homme avec un couteau à la main.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez aux personnages. N'hésitai pas à corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitai pas à me demander des explications ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne soirée/ journée.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre :** Le temps meurtrier.

 **Affaire (+ Chapitre et épisode.) :**

 _ **Douzième Chapitre – Lutte.**_

Elle avait vu beaucoup de chose dans sa vie. Des choses que les personnes soi-disant normales ne devraient pas voir. Pourtant, Magdalena les avaient vus. C'était très sûrement pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas peur des fantômes. Ou alors des meurtres et du sang.

Ou alors... Du tueur en série qui se tenait devant elle.

Pourtant, Maggy sentit son corps tremblait. Elle sentait une boule à son ventre. Oui. Comme à chaque fois. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger quelqu'un. Mourir lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais laissez quelqu'un mourir lui faisait bien plus mal que sa propre mort.

 _« Il faut que je les protège... ! »_

Ces yeux étaient plongés dans ceux du tueur devant elle.

« - Tu m'as l'air d'avoir du cran petit ! Mais... Oui ! Oui ! Des pourritures qui s'en prendront aux pauvres filles ! »

 _« Il faut que je protège les enfants … ! Coûte que coûte ! »_

Elle se retourna et descendit les escaliers en courant sous le regard de l'homme. Elle n'avait pas vraiment enregistrer ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle était concentrée sur une chose : protéger les enfants.

Ceux-ci étaient paniqués et couraient au hasard. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et se glacèrent. Mais Maggy apparu.

« - Dépêchez-vous ! Cria-t-elle. Il faut qu'on sorte !

\- M-Mais... L-La sortie... !

\- Tout va bien, la sortie est juste là ! »

Elle pointa, du haut des autres escaliers descendant au rez de chaussés, une porte ouverte.

« - Vous courrez jusque-là ! Okay ?!

\- O-Oui...

\- M-Mais et toi Maggy ? S'inquiéta Genta.

\- Je vais me débrouiller ! Il faut que vous préveniez la police ! Et... Protéger Ayumi-chan ! »

Elle savait très bien qu'en leur disant qu'ils devaient protéger Ayumi, il réagirait. Maggy agissait généralement plus comme un garçon qu'une fille, du moins à l'école, et les deux jeunes enfants oublié souvent qu'elle était une petite fille et non un garçon.

Ils acquiescèrent et attrapèrent tous les deux la main d'Ayumi avant de partir en courant. Elle les regarda partir et entendit des bruits de pas.

Le tueur devait alors avoir compris. Ils avaient vu son visage. Ne serais-ce que ses traits. Et il ne pouvait pas les laisser s'enfuir.

Elle ouvrit son sac et y plongea sa main pour le fouiller.

 _« Allez.. ! Mais il est où ?! Ah ! »_

Les pas se rapprochaient. Elle enfila les gants que le professeur lui avait créée. Elle jeta un regard vers les enfants et les vus sortir.

 _« Ils ne penseront sûrement pas à se cacher pour ne pas qu'il comprenne qu'ils se sont enfui... Tant pis, il faut que je le retienne le plus longtemps possible et que je l'empêche de voir dehors le temps qu'ils partent... C'est facile ! … Du moins si j'avais pas ce corps... ! »_

Elle grogna et exécuta son premier plan. Elle tira ces fils d'une main devant les escaliers et se fit toute petite en attendant qu'il arrive. Elle entendit les pas s'approcher. Son envie de tuer lui prit la gorge et elle posa sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Et enfin, il descendit les derniers escaliers menant au premier étage. Et dans le noir, se prit le fil. Celui-ci était résistant et bien coupant. Et comme elle ne l'avait pas encore utilisée, tout neuf et sans aucun problème !

L'homme tomba et s'étala au sol en grognant de douleur. Elle se releva et l'observa.

Il était grand. Et avait sûrement dans la quarantaine. Il portait des vêtements sombre et chaud malgré que l'été ne tardait pas à arrivé. Et très sûrement avait-il des armes cachés dans ses affaires.

L'homme commença à se relever. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Et elle commença son acte.

« - L-Les filles ! Vite partez ! J-Je vais le retenir ! Je suis un garçon moi ! C'est à moi de m'en occupé ! »

Et elle partit en courant en prenant les escaliers pour monter. Elle saisit son nœud changeur de voix et imita des voix de filles qui s'enfuyaient et continua sa route. Avec de la chance, l'homme n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils y avaient 2 garçons et 2 filles.

Il semblait même la prendre pour un garçon avec ces cheveux cachés sous sa capuche. Ce qui l'arrangée.

Elle entendit ces pas résonnais. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle confirma que l'homme la suivait, bien remonté. Son regard se posa dehors, les enfants n'étaient plus là. Tant mieux. Elle avait le champ libre.

* * *

« - Et voilà, les cours de ce matin !

\- Merci, Ran.

\- C'est normal, mais tu t'es reposé au moins ce matin ? Demanda la lycéenne. »

Devant la tête de son ami d'enfance, elle se douta de la réponse négative et soupira.

« - Ran-neechan ! Shinichi-niichan ! »

Les deux se retournèrent vers les cris. Les trois enfants qui étaient généralement avec Maggy arrivait en courant, effrayé, se tenant la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux, épuisé. Ran s'inquiéta à la vue de leur état. De plus, Maggy n'était pas là.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- M-Maggy-chan... ! Balbutia Ayumi en pleure. »

L'attention de Shinichi se tourna vers eux à l'entente du nom de l'enfant.

« - L-Le tueur en série des informations ! Continua Genta essoufflé.

\- M-Maggy-chan... Là... Là-bas ! »

Les deux lycéens se regardèrent inquiet. Ils ne mentaient pas. Pas vu leur état. Ni la gravité de leur propos.

« - Ah ! Shinichi ! »

Le jeune homme s'élança en courant dans la direction qu'ils venaient.

« - Ran ! Appel la police !

\- D-D'accord ! »

Elle regarda sa silhouette disparaître et s'accroupit vers les enfants pour qu'ils lui expliquent correctement la situation.

De son côté, Shinichi sortit la paire de rechange des lunettes de Maggy et les utilisa pour la retrouvée.

 _« Je t'en prie... ! Tiens bon... ! Maeda ! »_

* * *

Le rire malfaisant résonné dans les couloirs. Magdalena se laissa tombé au sol. Son teint était pâle, sa respiration saccadée. Sa gorge la brûlé et elle ne sentait plus aucune force dans son corps.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit clairement les pas se rapprocher. Le rire devenir plus fort.

Elle porta sa main sur l'une de ses nombreuses coupure et les fixa avec un regard vague.

« - … Kudo va encore se douter de quelque chose... »

Lorsqu'elle retira sa main de sa coupure, celle-ci était déjà presque refermé.

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle releva la tête. Le visage calme et impassible. Puis se releva difficilement. Elle sentit le regard lourd de l'homme se poser sur elle. Elle s'écarta du mur, prête à se défendre et s'arrêta au centre de la pièce, devant lui.

Et soudain, elle sentit une douleur fulgurante. Elle vit son sang giclé et ferma lentement les yeux. Son corps tomba au sol, inerte.

L'homme venait de la planter.

« - Voilà... C'est mieux comme ça... Tous les petits garçons doivent mourir... Comme ça... Comme ça ils ne feront plus de mal à personne en grandissant... C'est ça... Il faut que je nettoie la société de ces pourritures ! »

Il rit et donna un coup de pied dans le corps de l'enfant. Celui-ci valsa et sa casquette tomba. Sa chevelure blondes'étala sur le sol et le visage de l'homme se décomposa. Les cheveux de la demoiselle se mélangèrent à la flaque de sang alors que ces lunettes lui tombait sur le visage. L'homme la regarda pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Il saisit sa tête entre ces mains et murmura un nom.

 _« Je vais mourir. »_

Elle entendit la voix de l'homme ainsi que son soudain changement de comportement.

 _« Non. Il faut que je protège les enfants. Il ne les laissera pas s'enfuir ! »_

Elle ne sentait plus son corps. Déjà qu'elle n'avait plus de force mais elle avait à présent l'impression de flotter. Son corps était léger. Ou alors était-il si lourd qu'elle ne le remarquait pas ?

 _« Je vais mourir. »_

Le visage ensanglanté et tordu de douleur d'Akemi lui apparu. Puis, tel un film, elle revit les nombreuses morts qu'elle avait rencontrées.

 _« … La vie humaine est si fragile... C'est frustrant... Plus le temps s'écoule plus je ne peux que me dire qu'il a raison... Aah... J'ai envie de dormir... Il faut que je me repose... Oui... …. J'espère que Kudo s'est reposé aussi... Hein ? »_

Le fait qu'elle se mette soudainement à pensé au jeune homme l'empêcha de sombrer dans un long sommeille.

 _« Mais- »_

Une voix coupa ces pensées.

 **« Lève-toi, Magdalena. »**

Toute trace de sommeil disparu.

 **« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir autorisé à te reposer. Lève-toi. Bat-toi. Tue s'il le faut. »**

Elle entendit ces paroles vives se répétaient dans sa conscience.

 **« C'est un ordre. Lève-toi. »**

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez aux personnages. N'hésitai pas à corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitai pas à me demander des explications ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne soirée/ journée.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Titre :** Le temps meurtrier.

 **Affaire (+ Chapitre et épisode.) :** /

 _ **Treizième Chapitre – Fragment de**_ ** _son vrai visage._**

 **« … C'est un ordre ! »**

Ces mots se répétèrent dans sa tête. Elle s'exécuta comme on lui avait demandé. Et elle se releva. L'homme lâcha sa tête et la fixa avec surprise. Il l'avait pourtant poignardé. D'un coup dans le cœur, tel il avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

« - T-Tu es en vie... ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se frotta la nuque.

« - … On peut vraiment pas avoir deux minutes pour se reposer hein... »

Ces pupilles vertes et luisante se posèrent sur l'homme qui recula, surpris.

« - De toute façon... Je ne comptais pas rester éternellement couché sur le sol... Il est trop froid... »

Elle entendit un bruit et vit la silhouette rapide de l'homme fondre sur elle. Une moue de douleur se forma sur son visage alors qu'elle esquivait. Elle atterrit contre un casier et y jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

Le temps qu'il reprenne son équilibre, elle tira un fil qu'elle entoura autour du casier et le fis tomber.

L'homme se retrouva plaqué au sol, le casier sur lui. Elle le regarda, attendant de voir s'il se relevait ou non.

Mais, il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Lâchant un soupir de soulagement, elle regarda son gant.

« - ça marche encore mieux que ce que je pouvais rêver... ! »

Puis, elle fouilla ces poches et lâcha de nouveau un soupir.

« - Et bien sur mon portable n'est plus avec moi... J'ai dû le faire tomber quelque part... »

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, ces yeux se posèrent sur l'homme. L'avait-elle tué ?

Elle aurait pu s'enfuir, mort ou non, cela aurait était de la défense. Mais, elle ne le fit pas. Hésitante, elle s'approcha de lui pour vérifier son pou.

« - … Il est juste assommé... »

Un sourire de soulagement s'afficha sur ses lèvres, elle se releva et tenta de repartir. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. On venait de lui saisir la cheville. Avec une force bien plus grande qu'elle, surtout dans ce corps d'enfant.

Son regard se posa sur l'homme. Celui-ci releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

« - T-Toi aussi... T-Tu n'es qu'une pourriture ! Murmura-t-il. »

 _« Il faut que je parte. »_

Son corps se glaça. Elle sentit sa tête tournée, tout comme la pièce autour d'elle. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de rattraper ce qui en sortait.

Entre ces doigts menus d'enfant, des gouttes de sang tombèrent au sol. L'homme n'y prêta pas attention.

 _« Ma tête... Elle va exploser... Mon corps... Brûle... On... On dirait... Lorsque j'ai dû prendre... Cette drogue... »_

Elle grogna de douleur en portant son autre main sur son crâne prêt à exploser. Son corps se contracta, de peur et de douleur. Le tueur tenta de s'extirpait d'en dessous du casier sans pour autant lâcher la jeune fille.

Comme si le dernier fil qui la retenait venait de craquer, son regard devint vide et elle fixa sa cheville, celle que l'homme avait fermement attrapé. Elle ouvrit sa bouche, pleine de sang. La jeune fille ne semblait pu être elle-même, elle n'était seulement que son ombre.

« - Je te cherche partout... Lorsqu'on a besoin de toi tu disparais... Et tout le monde te croit mort... Et pourtant... C'est que maintenant que tu réapparais ? »

Comme si elle avait oublié sa situation, l'endroit où elle se trouvait ou même le danger de mort qui la menaçai, elle leva lentement la tête vers le plafond. Ses yeux vides fixèrent le plafond blanc sans aucune inscription.

« - Dis-moi... »

L'homme se releva et lâcha la cheville de la jeune fille.

« - … Où es-tu ? »

Une demi-seconde après, le tueur porta violemment sa main autour du coup de l'enfant et la souleva pour mieux la voir souffrir. Quelque peu épuisé, il avait un grand sourire carnassier et terrifiant. Commençant à manquer d'air et ressentant la douleur, elle afficha une légère expression de douleur mais ne réagit pas plus.

La peur avait disparu de son visage. Elle ne cherchait pas non plus à se défendre, peut être n'en avait-elle plus la force ou alors la volonté ?

On aurait pourtant dit qu'elle était déjà dans les vapes, mais ces lèvres bougeait encore. Elle parlait, ou plutôt murmurer des choses.

« - MAEDA ! »

Et elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La voix soudaine la coupa de sa torpeur et ces pupilles reprirent leur couleur.

Le tueur en série se prit violemment le sac de l'enfant que Shinichi avait dû ramasser quelque part, la lâcha et s'écroula au sol, cette fois-ci bien assommée.

Maggy atterrie au sol et, ne tenant plus sur ces jambes, elle tomba directement sur ses genoux. Elle fixa avec surprise le lycéen, épuisé, s'approcher.

Il s'accroupit devant elle.

« - Maeda ! Appela-t-il mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Maeda ?! Tu m'entends ?!

\- … »

 _« C'est chaud... Rien que sa présence est rassurante... »_

Encore un peu dans les vapes, le teint pâle, la gorge sèche et le corps douloureux et fatigué, Maggy observa Shinichi, tout comme il le faisait actuellement.

 _« Il a couru. Il est épuisé. Il est... Inquiet ? »_

Le dernier mot lui sembla impossible. Mais, on aurait dit que c'était écrit sur son front : « Je suis inquiet comme pas possible. ».

Alors, suivant cela, elle réagit instinctivement. Elle posa ces mains sur sa chemise, Shinichi la regarda avec surprise, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Puis, elle se laissa tombé contre lui.

« - Tout va bien.

\- … !

\- … Les enfants... ?

\- … Ils vont bien, ils sont avec Ran, expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Tant mieux... Je vais... Dormir un peu... »

Il leva les yeux sur la salle qui était sens dessus dessous. Tout comme quelques endroits du bâtiment.

« - Oui. Je suis là. »

Elle sourit, mais il ne le vit pas. Puis ces yeux se fermèrent doucement et elle sombra dans un sommeil réparateur qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis un long moment.

 _« Tu en as déjà assez fait... Tu l'as retenu pendant bien longtemps... Maeda... Tu es... »_

Il entendit du bruit dehors. La police était là. Tout était finis.

 _« … Incroyable... »_

* * *

« - Maggy-chan ne peut toujours pas sortir Shinichi-niichan ? Demanda Ayumi sur le pallier de la porte.

\- Non, il faut qu'elle se repose encore pendant 1 ou 2 jours, ordre du médecin, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Oooh... Bon bah on reviendra demain alors ! »

Ils saluèrent le lycéen et repartir en courant. Shinichi referma la porte et soupira.

« - Encore un ou deux jours hein... »

Il prit la direction de la chambre de la petite. Ouvrant doucement la porte, il constata qu'elle dormait encore.

 _« Ça va faire une semaine... Elle ne s'est même pas réveillé... »_

Il soupira. La jeune fille avait était vu par les médecins, à part quelques coupures elle n'avait rien de spécial. Ils avaient alors déduis qu'elle s'était endormis d'épuisement. Pourtant, cet épuisement durée depuis une semaine.

Ces coupures s'étaient presque totalement refermé. Elle n'avait aucune autre blessure et Shinichi ne voyait pas comment il était possible qu'elle dormait autant. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas pour autant emmener à l'hôpital.

Retournant dans sa chambre, il saisit le tee-shirt que portait la demoiselle le jour de l'accident. Peut-être les pompiers et médecins n'y avait pas fait attention ou alors avait-il préféré rien dire mais... Il y avait un trou, aussi large que le couteau du tueur, au niveau de son cœur. Pourtant, aucune blessure n'y avait était trouvé. Et ça, peu importe comment il retournait cette histoire dans son crâne, aucune explication logique ne lui venait en tête.

Il soupira et s'installa dans son lit. De loin, il entendit la télé, qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre.

« - … Oui ! Le tueur en série ! Il s'appelait John Thomson ! Il était mi-japonais mi-américain, plus jeune sa fille aurait était violé, humilié publiquement puis tué par des adolescents de son âge !

\- Je vois ! Ce serait donc pour ça qu'il tuait des petits garçons ? Enchaîna l'autre présentateur.

\- Très sûrement, hanté par ces souvenirs, peut être se disait-il qu'en se débarrassant des petits garçons, ils ne grandiraient pas comme ça et plus aucune jeune fille ne souffrira... »

Il ferma lentement les yeux et s'endormit plutôt rapidement. Cette semaine avait était longue et il n'avait toujours pas pu rattraper son sommeille.

–

« - ...o ! … do ! ...ooh ! KUDO ! »

Shinichi se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, surpris. Il ne vit rien. Pourtant il entendit un soupir.

Il posa son regard vers la provenance de ce bruit et ces yeux se posèrent sur une petite fille.

« - Désoler de te réveiller alors que tu dormais si bien mais j'ai vraiment faim en fait... »

Shinichi sentit différents sentiments s'entremêler en lui. Différente pensés. Et sous sa plus grande surprise, Magdalena se retrouva dans les bras du jeune homme.

Les deux ne se rendirent pas compte de ce qu'il se passait tout de suite. Mais rapidement, le jeune homme l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua tel un prunier.

« - Fais plus attention idiote ! Les enfants étaient effrayés ! »

Il continua de lui faire la morale comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« - … Bref ! Sors de ma chambre, j'arrive !

\- … Euh... D'accord... »

Ne comprenant pas la raison, la demoiselle s'exécuta tout de même. Et une fois que la porte calqua derrière elle, Shinichi porta sa main à son visage rouge.

« - … Mais qu'est-ce que je fous moi... ? »

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez aux personnages. N'hésitai pas à corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitai pas à me demander des explications ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne soirée/ journée.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Titre :** Le temps meurtrier.

 **Affaire (+ Chapitre et épisode.) :** Chapitre 33 à 35/ Épisode 5

 _ **Quatorzième Chapitre - Seconde rencontre.**_

« Noooooonnnn ! Pleurnicha une voix d'enfant. Je veux y aller !

Shinichi et l'enfant se tenaient face à face, plutôt remonté l'un contre l'autre. Ran les regardaient, quelque peu amusé de voir Shinichi dans cet état.

« - Il va falloir que tu apprennes à arrêter de coller Ran partout et de les déranger ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Se protégea-t-elle. De toute façon t'es pas mon papa ! »

Elle lui tira la langue. Ran ne voyait pas le mal dans son comportement, mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient plus Shinichi sentait son énervement s'élevait. Après tout, il était le seul à savoir qu'elle jouait la comédie et qu'il s'agissait de leur camarade de classe.

Finalement, Ran coupa enfin court à leur dispute.

« - Pourquoi pas, coupa-t-elle souriante. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu as envie, Maggy-chan ! Tu ne nous déranges absolument pas !

\- Ohé Ran ! Commence pas à lui donner de la liberté, elle va en profiter !

\- YAYY ! Cria la jeune fille enjouée avant de partir en courant. Je monte dans ma chambre préparer mon sac ! »

Elle partit si vite que personne ne pue l'arrêté. Et surtout pas Shinichi. Ran ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire sous son comportement puis, elle se tourna vers son ami d'enfance.

« - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ? Elle ne pose pas de problème, elle est très agréable, polie et calme ! S'étonna Ran. Elle ne dérange personne !

\- Parce qu'elle passa ses journées et ses nuits chez vous, soupira-t-il. Il serait temps qu'elle arête de te coller partout où tu es. »

Ran fixa le jeune homme soudainement plongé dans ses pensés.

 _« Et surtout, si elle insiste autant pour venir, c'est qu'il va encore se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui à un rapport avec son secret. Quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas que je voie Quelque chose de grave. »_

Il leva son regard sur Ran.

 _« Quelque chose qui- »_

Le rire de Ran coupa son fils de pensés. Il la regarda avec surprise. Un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle lui demanda :

« - Shinichi, tu ne serais pas... Jaloux ? »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il la fixait avec surprise, pensant avoir mal compris ces propos. Devant sa tête, Ran rit de nouveau.

« - P-Pardon ?! S'écria-t-il offusqué. Ja-Jaloux ?! Ne raconte pas de bêtise ! Pourquoi je serais jaloux à propos d'une gamine ?! Encore moins à propos du fait qu'elle soit plus chez toi que ici ! Humpf, de toute façon je ne fais que la garder pour le professeur ! »

Il tourna la tête.

« - Alors, ça ne pose pas de problème qu'elle vienne au mariage avec nous hein ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu peux même l'emmener où tu veux ! Je m'en fiche totalement ! Garde-la pendant que tu y es !

\- Je voiiis ! Continua la brune. Alors tu n'es pas jaloux en fait hein !

\- Bien sûr ! »

Shinichi ferma les yeux, fier qu'elle ait compris son erreur et la débilité de ces propos. Il entendit l'enfant revenir, puis les deux jeunes filles le saluait et la porte claqué. Et alors, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il courut jusqu'à la porte d'entré.

 _« Et merde ! Je me suis laissé amadoué par Ran ! Il ne faut pas que- »_

Ces yeux se postèrent sur son portail déjà refermé, il enfila rapidement ces chaussures, priant intérieurement qu'elles soient encore là. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il passa la grille, il n'y avait plus de trace des jeunes filles.

Son visage se crispa d'inquiétude.

 _« Je viens de faire une grosse boulette... Si grosse qu'elle pourrait coûter la vie de Ran ! »_

* * *

« - Vraiment... On n'a pas idée de se raser à la dernière minute dans le TGV le jour du mariage d'un ami... Soupira Ran en regardant son père se raser en face d'elle.

\- Oh je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Râla-t-il. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? J'ai pas entendu mon réveil : hier soir, j'ai veillé tard, j'avais des clients...

\- Oui bien sûr ! Dis plutôt que tu t'es endormi dans l'entrée complètement soûl...

\- C'est que... E-En fait les adules ont parfois certains besoins...

\- Mais oui, mais oui, répondit vaguement Ran en lui nouant sa cravate alors qu'il tentait futilement de se défendre. »

Kogoro afficha une moue et détourna le visage.

« - Et moi qui t'emmène si gentiment, juste parce que tu me l'as demandé...

\- Tu m'as dit que la cérémonie avait lieu à Kyoto, et je n'y suis jamais allée ! »

Toute souriante, elle se tourna vers Maggy qui mangeait son bento.

« - Toi aussi t'es contente pas vraie, Maggy-chan ?

\- Ouiii ! Répondit joyeusement l'enfant. »

Le détective lança un regard sur l'enfant. Ran l'avait emmené sans même lui demandé, vu qu'il était rentré totalement soûle hier et s'était endormit à l'entrée.

« - Pourquoi elle est là elle ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Elle voulait venir à Kyoto ! Et puis elle t'aide toujours dans tes affaires et elle est très sage !

\- Hum... Bah pourquoi pas ! »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de quitter sa place.

« - Je vais aux toilettes ! Prévint-elle.

\- D'accord, fait attention hein !

\- Ouiii ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur deux personnes. Deux regards perçant se posèrent sur son petit corps alors qu'elle levait les yeux sur eux.

 _« … Les hommes en noirs... »_

Et soudain, elle se crispa. Es-ce qu'elle portait sa casquette ?!

Elle précipita ces mains sur son crâne pour tenter de se cacher, bien qu'il était sûrement trop tard, et sentit alors sa précieuse casquette. Son petit cœur reprit un rythme de battement normal et elle sentit son souffle se calmer à son tour.

« - Bouge de là, gamine ! »

Le plus gros la poussa d'un geste et il continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à leur place.

 _« ... Ils ne m'ont pas reconnue... »_

* * *

Elle regarda leur silhouette quittait de nouveau le wagon. Et se releva. Ran la suivit rapidement du regard. L'enfant tomba au sol vers les sièges des hommes en noir.

 _« Un chewing-gum... »_

Elle mâchouilla le bout de chewing-gum rose dans sa bouche et enleva ces lunettes.

 _« … Avec le micro qu'a créé le professeur... »_

Elle détacha un bout de ces lunettes et prit son chewing-gum. Cachant le micro dedans, elle le posa sous leur siège.

« - Maggy-chan ? Tout va bien ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Ah ! Peut-être que tes blessures de la dernière fois ne sont pas totalement guérit ?! »

Ran s'inquiéta et s'accroupit pour l'aider à se relever. Du coin de l'œil, Maggy lui jeta un coup d'œil et reprit son chewing-gum avant de se relever.

« - Non, tout va bien Ran-neechan ! C'est juste que j'ai trouvé un chewing-gum sous leur siège et que je me suis dit qu'il faudrait mieux le mettre à la poubelle ! Il faut le mettre dans un papier et le jeter dans le cendrier non ? »

Ran lui sourit et acquiesça. Maggy fouilla ces poches et reprit le papier de chewing-gum et l'enroula dedans avant de mettre le tout dans le cendrier des sièges.

« - C'est bien, Maggy-chan ! Allez, retournons-nous asseoir !

\- Oui ! »

Quelque temps après, les portes du wagon s'ouvrirent de nouveau et les deux hommes en noirs rentrèrent, une petite valise blanche avec eux et ils s'installèrent à leur places.

Maggy porta la main à ces lunettes et les réglas comme elle le pouvait d'après les instructions dont elle se souvenait.

« - Ah ! On peut enfin fumer ! Entendit-elle. »

 _« Ça marche... ! »_

Elle était plutôt calme malgré la situation et le risque de se faire découvrir et cette fois, de ne pas échapper à la mort. Mais surtout, d'emporter Ran et son père avec elle s'il la découvrait.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez aux personnages. N'hésitai pas à corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitai pas à me demander des explications ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne soirée/ journée.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Titre :** Le temps meurtrier.

 **Affaire (+ Chapitre et épisode.) :** Chapitre 33 à 35/ Épisode 5.

 _ **Quinzième Chapitre – Logique.**_

Elle était plutôt calme malgré la situation et le risque de se faire découvrir et cette fois, de ne pas échapper à la mort. Mais surtout, d'emporter Ran et son père avec elle s'il la découvrait.

« - C'est quoi ce truc-là Demanda l'autre voix plus froide.

\- Quoi donc ? Enchaîna le premier. »

Le corps entier de Maggy se glaça.

« - C'est un chewing-gum, sûrement quelqu'un qui l'a jeté ici, expliqua-t-il. »

Elle les regarda le plus discrètement qu'elle le pouvait. Et son regard se posa sur la valise blanche. Lorsqu'ils étaient partis pour la première fois, ils possédaient une mallette noire. Pas une valise blanche.

« - Facile la transaction ! Continua le tout premier.

\- Chut ! Moins fort Vodka !

\- Tout va bien, Gin, je doute qu'on nous écoute ! Enrichit-il. »

 _« Gin... Et Vodka... Hum... »_

Un sourire se forma sur ces lèvres alors que les deux hommes continuaient leur conversation.

« - 2 millions juste pour passer cette mallette noire, qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans ? Se demanda Vodka en tapotant la valise blanche.

\- Des renseignements sur l'or.

\- sur l'or ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Mais celui qui utilise ces renseignements peut se faire bien plus que 2 millions...  
\- Je vois, c'est pour ça qu'il avait si content, notre client...

\- En ce moment, il doit contempler béatement le paysage de toute la hauteur de son siège... Ses derniers instants de bonheur...

\- ses derniers instants... ?

\- L'organisation n'a plus besoin de lui, expliqua Gin. Dans la mallette noire, il y a aussi une bombe, une petite bombe prête à exploser si on donne un grand coup dans la mallette...

\- Mais s'il la faisait tomber maintenant...

\- Aucun risque, ce qu'elle contient est trop précieux à ces yeux pour qu'elle la laisse tomber, rassura-t-il avant de reprendre. Elle explosera à 15h10...

\- C'est une bombe à retardement ? S'étonna Vodka.

\- Non, mais à 15h10 il appuiera sur le détonateur sans le savoir et...

Même sans l'avoir devant elle, elle pouvait voir son sourire satisfait s'étendre sur ces lèvres.

« -...10 secondes après, notre client et le TGV... Tout va péter ! »

Le dernier mot résonna dans sa tête. Mais, il lui sembla insignifiant. Tout comme il le paraissait sûrement à l'auteur de ces mots. La mort de toutes ces personnes dans ce train ainsi que d'information précieuse. Peu lui importer.

Cependant, il y eut quelque chose qui la gêna. Ran et son père était là. Non. Finalement le simple fait que ce train soit tout simplement remplit de personnes, autant d'enfant, que d'adultes ou alors de personnes âgés, cela la dérangée.

« - Nagoya ! Nagoya ! 5 minutes d'arrêt ! Annonça le conducteur du TGV alors que celui-ci s'arrêtait.

\- Allez, on se casse. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent en prenant leur valise et se dirigèrent vers la porte qui était à présent ouvert sur la gare de Nagoya.

Maggy sauta de son siège sous le regard surpris de Ran.

 _« Non ! Je ne vous laisserais pas vous enfuir cette fois ! Peu importe si mon identité est découverte et que je me mets dans un point de non-retour... ! Je ne peux pas leur pardonnait... De tuer les gens avec autant de sang froid ! »_

Elle étendit sa main vers eux. Et sentit deux mains se posaient sur ces épaules. Les portes se refermèrent devant elle alors que Ran lui faisait la morale.

Toute sa soudaine adrénaline disparue et son visage n'exprimer plus aucune expression.

Elle laissa Ran la raccompagnée à sa place et s'installa contre la fenêtre. Le TGV repartit et ces yeux se posèrent tranquillement sur le paysage qui passait à grande vitesse devant elle.

Lentement, ces yeux se fermèrent de fatigue. Une fatigue dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser et qui lui semblait encore plus lourde depuis l'incident avec le tueur en série.

« - Maggy-chan ? »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Ran.

« - Q-Qu'es ce qu'il y a, Ran-neechan ?

\- Ah, désoler, je n'avais pas remarquée que tu t'endormais...

\- Non, c'est pas grave... »

Il y eut soudainement un silence et cela inquiéta Maggy.

« - R-

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Hein ? »

Ran ferma son livre et posa délicatement l'une de ces mains sur sa joue, le regard tendre.

« - Tu m'avais l'air de souffrir... Après tout ce qu'il t'est arrivée... Et tous les crimes que tu vois avec nous alors que tu n'as même pas 10 ans... »

Son cœur se serra. Mais elle lui sourit.

« - Tout va bien, Ran-neechan ! Shinichi-niichan et tonton Agasa prennent soin de moi et sont très gentil ! Et il y a Ran-neechan aussi ! »

Son grand sourire réchauffa le cœur de la lycéenne qui lui sourit à son tour.

« - Tant mieux... »

Ran se décala d'elle et le regard de Maggy se posa sur son poignet, plus précisément sur sa montre.

15h.

« - Ran-neechan, je vais toilettes !

\- D'accord ! »

Elle se leva sous le regard de nouveau inquiet de Ran qui avait peur qu'elle parte se cacher aux toilettes pour pleurer.

« - Ah ! Maggy-chan attend ! Je vais t'accompagner ! »

Maggy s'arrêta devant la porte et jeta un coup d'œil la jeune fille.

« - N-Non... C'est bon ! »

Et elle s'enfuit en courant.

 _« Il faut que je me dépêche ! J'ai déjà assez traîné comme ça ! »_

« - Nous remercions les personnes possédants un téléphone mobile de bien vouloir les utiliser à l'extérieur des wagons afin de ne pas gêner les autres voyageurs. »

La voix quelque peu métallique résonna dans son crâne. Elle sentit son corps s'affaiblir à force de courir. Alors qu'elle courait, elle enfila ces gants qu'elle gardait dans ces poches, juste au cas où. Et enfin, elle arriva à destination.

Elle s'arrêta en glissant et son regard se posa immédiatement sur la jeune femme qui était au téléphone.

 _« Trop tard ! »_

La mallette commença à biper mais la jeune femme ne le remarqua pas, tenta toujours d'entendre une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

0:10.

Maggy s'élança de nouveau en courant. Elle tourna le bouton sur son gant.

0:08

La voix de Gin résonna dans sa tête.

0:05

« - Hein ? S'étonna la jeune femme au téléphone en la voyant courir à toute vitesse sur elle. »

0:04

« - AT- »

0:03

« - ...TENTION ! »

Elle attrapa la mallette de ces deux mains et la lança de toutes ces forces vers l'extérieur.

0:01

La jeune femme se protégea le visage par réflexe alors que la mallette brisait la fenêtre.

0:00

La mallette noire se retrouva dans les airs et explosa. L'explosion fut si forte qu'elle surprit tout le monde et que plusieurs personnes se retrouvèrent à terre, dont celle qui avait appelé.

Maggy laissa échappé un soupir de soulagement. La jeune femme la fixa avec ébahissement.

« - Q-Qui est tu ?

\- … Un détective, répondit simplement la jeune fille d'une voix terne en lui lançant un regard rapide.

\- Détec-

\- Maggy-chan ! »

Ran l'attrapa pour la prendre dans ces bras, inquiète.

* * *

« - … Et finalement, le train a été en retard et on n'a pas pu allaient au mariage... Mais tout allez bien ! Termina d'expliquer Ran. Bon, il faut que j'aille faire le dîner donc je rentre !

\- Oui, merci de t'être occupé d'elle, Ran. »

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et partit rapidement.

« - Bon, je vais dans ma chambre moi ! »

Faisant disparaître son sourire d'enfant qu'elle utilisait devant les adultes, elle saisit son sac et monta dans sa chambre. Shinichi ne la quitta pas une seconde du regard.

 _« Elle le savait. »_

Maggy disparu de sa vue.

 _« Depuis le début... C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait tant y aller... ! Elle savait que les hommes en noirs seraient dans le train et qu'il y aurait une bombe ! »_

Tout comme à son habitude lorsqu'il réfléchissait, il porta sa main à son menton et fixa le sol.

 _« Elle savait tout... Lorsqu'ils étaient au parc... Pour Masumi... Ou alors même pour le TGV... ! Elle savait d'avance qu'ils étaient là et quels étaient leur plan ! »_

Son visage se durcit à la réalisation de ce qu'il cherchait depuis un moment.

 _« Elle fait partit de leur organisation... »_

Son regard se posa à l'entrée de la pièce, là où Maggy était passé.

 _« C'est pour ça... ! C'est pour ça qu'elle savait leur plan, les endroits... ! C'est pour ça qu'elle sait tout ! C'est possible qu'elle se soit rebellé contre eux et qu'ils l'ont utilisé comme cobaye pour leur nouvelle drogue pour la supprimer. Ce jour-là à Tropical Land, si elle les suivaient... C'était sûrement pour arrêter une transaction ou alors parce qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec eux... ! »_

Le corps blesser de l'enfant lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé après avoir assommé le tueur lui revint en mémoire.

 _« Et le fait que ces blessures sont si vite guérit est sûrement un autre effet secondaire de la drogue... ! »_

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ces lèvres. Tout cela faisant sens et tout ce lié. Il avait enfin découvert ce qu'il cherchait et ce qui le travailler. Cela expliquer aussi pourquoi elle le détestait autant, elle avait établie cette relation pour ne pas qu'il enquête sur elle !

Il restait quelques petits détails qu'il n'avait pas encore élucidé, mais plutôt fière de lui, il se dirigea à son tour dans sa chambre.

Oui. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Magdalena appartenait à leur organisation, mais elle a tenté de s'enfuir et fut tué par le poison. Tout se liait et tout était logique. Oui. Logique.

Pourtant, Shinichi sentait qu'il y avait tout de même des choses qui clochaient. Au fin fond de son crâne, il se disait à lui-même qu'il s'agissait tout de même que d'une théorie et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'y accroche.

Pourtant, il s'accrocha fermement à cette théorie. C'était la seule chose qu'il possédait sur elle. Sa seule piste. Et il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le temps de chercher pour une autre piste. Leur temps était compté, pour une raison qui lui était inconnu.

Il poussa cette impression au fin fond de sa tête et pensa à autre chose.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Je me lance enfin et je change de petit message ! Je me suis dit que se serait plus agréable de raconter quelque trucs ou poser des questions que mon message de robot ! Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai aussi enfin changer la catégorie de ma fiction en crossover, car s'en est partiellement un. J'ai longuement hésité parce que je pensais que cela aller grandement spoilé mon histoire ! Mais il s'agissait aussi de quelque chose d'important pour mieux vous informez x) Donc encore une fois n'hésitez pas à m'envoyé des messages/ mettre des review si mon histoire vous intéresses et que vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose !

A la prochaine ! Passez tous de bonne fête !


	17. Chapitre 16

**Titre :** Le temps meurtrier.

 **Affaire (+ Chapitre et épisode.) :** Episode 34-35/ Chapitre 40 à 44.

 _ **Seizième Chapitre – Direction Sonoko !**_

« - Je trouve que tu ressembles de plus en plus à Shinichi ! Rit Ran. »

Bien qu'elle ne le vit pas au bout du téléphone, et comme elle s'en doutait, le visage de Magdalena se crispa à l'entente de ces propos.

« - Pardon ? S'indigna-t-elle. »

Le rire de Ran lui raisonna dans les oreilles.

« - Après tout, Macchan, tu fais de plus en plus de raisonnement, on dirait Shinichi !

\- aaah ! Cria la blonde. Ne dis pas ça je t'en prie ! »

Cette fois-ci Ran ne rit pas.

« - … Ran ? Tu es encore là ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- … C'est étrange...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- D'habitude... Tu ne veux même pas que j'aborde le topique de Shinichi, ou lorsqu'on en parles tu l'insultes dans tous les sens mais... Tu n'as rien dit... »

Magdalena se crispa. Elle sentait venir la grande question.

« - Macchan... Tu t'es réconciliée avec lui ?

\- Non, j'ai juste utilisé une bonne partie de mon vocabulaire d'insulte donc j'économise le reste ! »

Sa réponse fut rapide et sèche, et Ran ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Elle décida de changer de conversation.

* * *

« - Hé bien ! S'écria Ran toute souriante en s'abaissant au niveau des enfants. Vous êtes des petits génie ! Vous avez réussi à résoudre l'énigme ! Et même capturer toute la bande !

\- Ouais ! Et tout ça grâce à moi ! Se venta Genta.

\- Et tu sais, c'est moi qui... continua Mitsuhiko. »

Ayumi et Maggy les regardaient. Après avoir résolu une énigme pour gagner une figurine Yaiba, ils sont aller la récupérer à la tour de Tokyo, accompagnés de Ran. Puis, suite à un échange de sac entre celui d'Ayumi et un inconnu, ils ont récupéré un étrange bout de papier ressemblant à une carte au trésor qu'ils ont résolu. Pour finalement tomber sur des voleurs, par chance et par l'ingéniosité de Maggy, ils ont réussi à les assommer avec les pièces d'or qui étaient suspendu au-dessus d'eux et ils ont pu prévenir la police qui les as arrêtés.

« - Ils racontent n'importe quoi ! Déclara Ayumi en poussant les garçons. Celle qui a tout fait, qui a trouvé la solution et fait capturer les voleurs... »

Elle se tourna joyeusement vers Maggy qui regardait dans le vide.

« - C'est Maggy-chan ! »

Elle sursauta à l'entente de son prénom.

« - Hein ?

\- Ouah, Maggy-chan ! Héhé, on dirait que tu es une mini Shinichi ! »

 _« … Encore ? Même sous cette forme ? Ran-chan, tu ne ferais pas une fixation sur Shinichi et son idiotie ?! »_

Elle lâcha un petit sourire qui passa inaperçu puis sourit en observant les enfants racontaient encore une fois leur aventure et Ran les écoutés avec intention.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, portant court à leur discutions.

« - Ah ! Shinichi ! »

Le jeune homme entra tranquillement dans la pièce.

« - Maggy-chan t'a raconté ?! Demanda-t-elle toute souriante. »

Shinichi lui lança un regard terne, absolument désintéressé par ce qu'elle racontait. Sa camarade la fixa avec surprise, ne l'ayant encore jamais vu réagir comme ça.

« - Ohé, Maggy, on y va. »

Maggy haussa un sourcil à son ton et la formation de sa phrase puis saisit ses affaires et le suivit en silence.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours que Shinichi agissait comme tel à son égard, elle s'était un peu près habituée, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il agisse comme ça devant Ran.

Ils rentrèrent dans le silence total, elle n'osa même pas entamer une quelconque conversation avec lui.

Une fois rentré, elle l'observa monté dans sa chambre, l'abandonnant sur le pallier. La porte claqua, signifiant qu'il s'était de nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre.

« - … C'est quoi cette attitude ?! Pesta-t-elle en enlevant ces chaussures. Il m'embête pour que je vive chez lui pour les hommes en noirs et maintenant il me fait la gueule ?! Non mais il a quel âge celui-ci là ! Sherlock Holmes des années 2000 mon œil ! »

Elle continua de pester tout en se dirigeant dans le salon.

* * *

Maggy fixa le long pond suspendu dans les airs qui devaient les menaient chez Sonoko. Elle le vit tanguait sous la puissance du vent et cela la rassura encore moins. Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise et fut soudainement tentait de faire demi-tour.

« - Ah ! Je crois bien que c'est ici ! S'écria Ran toute souriante. »

Ran pointa joyeusement la grande maison de l'autre côté du pont. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils tournaient dans les bois à la recherche de cette fameuse maison.

« - Franchement, il faut vraiment que la maison de Sonoko soit aussi loin dans les montagnes ?! Soupira Shinichi.

\- C'est pas grave, ça va nous faire des vacances ! Répondit Ran. Allez, allons-y Maggy-chan ! Hum ? Maggy-chan ? »

Ran lança un regard inquiet à l'enfant qui ne bougeait pas. Suivant son mouvement, Shinichi la regarda à son tour.

« - Ma-

\- Tiens, allons-y. »

Shinichi lui saisit soudainement la main et avança sur le pont. Ran les regarda et ses pupilles se posèrent sur leur silhouette. En quelque seconde, la silhouette peureuse de Maggy s'était quelque peu affirmé, soudainement en confiance. Elle afficha un petit sourire et les rejoignis.

« - Tiens il y a quelqu'un là-bas ! S'étonna Ran en montrant la silhouette devant eux. Peut-être qu'il va à la maison aussi !

\- Oui, peut être, répondis simplement Shinichi. »

La silhouette en question se retourna soudainement vers eux et les trois sursautèrent de peur et de surprise.

« - T-Tu crois qu'il va aussi à la maison ? Redemanda Ran avec hésitation alors que la silhouette partait en courant.

\- Je-Je pense pas... »

Ils finirent de traverser le pond et Sonoko leur ouvrit la porte avec joie.

« - Tu en as mis du temps Ran ! S'écria-t-elle en sortant. Je t'invite à venir à ma maison de campagne et toi tu arrives en retard ! Ah ! Qu'es-ce que tu fiches là Shinichi ?!

\- Désolé hein, soupira le jeune homme en voyant sa tête dégoutté, j'accompagne Maggy pour que vous l'entraîniez pas dans vos trucs.

\- Hein ?! Comment ça « nos trucs » ?! Attend... Maggy ? Ah ! »

Sonoko s'accroupit vers l'enfant.

« - C'est toi « Maggy » ? Demanda-t-elle. Mais c'est que t'es toute mignonne !

\- M-Merci...

\- Mais, soupira Sonoko en se relevant. Avec Shinichi dans les pattes, il n'est plus question d'amour...

\- Pardon ? S'étonna le lycéen en question.

\- d'amour ? Répéta Ran toute aussi surprise.

\- Ben oui ! Si on est venues ici c'est pour faire la connaissance d'hommes charmants !

\- A-Ah bon ? »

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la demeure alors que Sonoko était profondément engloutit dans ses futures histoires d'amour.

« - Et, ces hommes charmants ne sont pas encore arrivés ? Demanda Ran.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Les amis de ma sœur sont déjà arrivés depuis un moment, ils sont dans leurs chambre !

\- Tiens d'ailleurs ! Il n'y en a pas un qui a des bandages au visage ? Questionna la brunette.

\- Hum... Non, aucun d'entre eux est blessé au visage...

\- Oh... Peut-être que c'était un voisin alors...

\- Allez, arrête de raconter des bêtises et allez ranger vos affaires ! Vos chambres sont au premier ! »

Ran acquiesça et les trois se dirigèrent vers leurs chambre. Une fois les escaliers montaient, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir avec de nombreuses chambres.

« - Hum... Il y a plein de chambre... ? »

Elle s'approcha de la première porte à sa gauche.

« - Laquelle est la nôtre ?

\- Ah, Ran att- »

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte sans même faire attention à ce que disait Shinichi. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme en caleçon en train de se changer.

« - Ouah ! Désolé je me suis trompé de chambre ! »

Paniquant, elle referma la porte et ouvrit celle qui était derrière elle.

« - Aah ! Cria-t-elle de nouveau en tombant sur un autre homme en train de se changer. »

Elle se précipita en courant vers une autre porte, après avoir claqué celle-ci et tomba cette fois-ci sur un autre homme, tout nu, en train de fumer.

Tentant finalement une dernière porte, Ran sourit.

« - J'ai trouvé ! C'est notre chambre ! »

Maggy et Shinichi la fixèrent.

« - Et frappé avant d'entrer tu connais pas … ? Soupira Shinichi avant de rejoindre Ran. »

 _« Ahaha... Sacré Ran-chan... ! »_

Maggy rejoignis les deux lycéens.

« - Allez, allons-y Maggy-chan !

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- De quoi ? Maggy-chan et moi partageons cette chambre ! Expliqua simplement Ran.

\- N-Non a-attend ! Ran, je-

\- Non.

\- hein ? »

Shinichi se bloqua et fixa la jeune fille.

« - Ni moi, ni Maggy-chan n'iront dormir avec toi, pervers. Allez oust ! »

Elle lui fit signe de partir et entra dans la chambre en grommelant.

« - Non... Idiote... »

Le regard du brun et de la blonde se rencontrèrent et ne se détachèrent pas.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix calme. »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'arrêtait pas de l'observait. Voyant qu'il n'était pas près de lui répondre, elle soupira, lui lança un dernier regard, plutôt insistant, et entra dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Shinichi resta la quelque seconde, quelque peu énervait.

 _« Elle joue l'innocente... Non, elle a toujours jouée l'innocente ! »_

Il se retourna et partit à la recherche de sa chambre, toquant à la porte contrairement à son amie d'enfance.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Je suis encore une fois un peu en retard haha ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes ! Bonne année à tous ! Comme à chaque fois, je posterais les deux chapitres que je n'ai pas posté à temps ! Bonne journée !


	18. Chapitre 17

**Titre :** Le temps meurtrier.

 ** **Affaire (+ Chapitre et épisode.) :** Epi**sode 34-35/ Chapitre 40 à 44

* * *

 _ **Dix-septième Chapitre - Inconnu à bord.**_

Après les présentations des différentes personnes présentes, suite à la mention d'une certaine Atsuko, la tension était montée. La grande sœur de Sonoko, Ayako, était partie préparé à manger, Ryoichi Takashi, un jeune homme plutôt enrobé, s'était proposé pour aller réparer le toit car il allait sûrement pleuvoir.

Chikako Ikeda, une jeune femme à la chevelure noire courte, avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air pour se calmer, elle fut rapidement suivit par Hiroki Sumiya.

La pluie commença à tombé quelque seconde après que les deux sois sortie.

« - Quel dommage qu'il pleuve, murmura Ran.

\- Oui, peut être que la pluie s'arrêtera bientôt et qu'on pourra aller se promener ! Proposa joyeusement Maggy.

\- Oui, ce serait bien ! Enrichie joyeusement Ran. »

Sonoko se rapprocha d'elles.

« - Hé Ran ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Hein ? D'Ota ?

\- Oui ! Il est beau et il est cool ! Commenta la brunette en le regardant fumé sa cigarette près de la fenêtre. C'est tout à fait mon genre !

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Ran.

\- Il a rien de spécial, enchaîna Shinichi. »

Sonoko lui tira la langue en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à fourré son nez dans cette conversation entre fille et ils commencèrent à se disputer.

 _« Ota... Ota... Hum... Ah... Le mec aux cheveux longs que Ran-chan à vu à poil... »_

Son nez la chatouilla et elle jeta un regard vers l'homme qui se nommait Ota.

 _« Il fume... »_

« - Maggy-chan ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu avais l'air... Comment dire... Dans les vapes ?

\- Oh... Non, je me disais juste que ce serait d'aller faire un tour dehors...

\- Je vois... Lorsque la pluie s'arrêtera, allons-y !

\- Oui !

\- Excuse-moi... »

Une voix interrompit la chamaillerie de Shinichi et Sonoko ainsi que la conversation des deux autres.

« - Es ce que ça te dit de faire une petite balade avec moi ? Proposa Ota.

\- M-Mais bien sûr ! S'écria Sonoko prête à bondir de joie. »

Et sous la surprise de tous, il se rapprocha de Ran, la bloquant contre le mur pour mieux se rapprocher d'elle.

« - Tu n'as rien à faire de particulier ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton séducteur. »

Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Shinichi et Sonoko, bien que quelque peu opposé à l'idée d'aller se promener sous la pluie, Ota embarqua Ran dehors. Shinichi et Sonoko s'armèrent d'un parapluie et les suivirent.

 _« … »_

Maggy regarda la salle à manger à présent vide. Ces yeux se posèrent dehors, là pluie battait de plein fouet et la forêt semblait bien sombre.

 _« … Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici à rien faire, autant les rejoindre. De plus... Il est hors de question que Ran finisse avec ce bon à rien. »_

Elle prit un parapluie à son tour et rejoignis Sonoko et Shinichi cachait derrière un buisson. Ota et Ran semblait parlaient gaiement entre eux, sous l'énervement des deux autres.

Soudain, Ota rapprocha Ran contre lui et sembla lui racontait des petites douceurs. Mais, la foudre frappa violemment, surprenant Ran qui s'enfuie en courant. Maggy devint soudainement pâle.

« - Aaah ! La foudre !

\- Hein ? Ah- »

Sans même qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, Ran était déjà partie.

« - Quelle peur ! Eh bien, c'est pas passé loin ! S'étonna Sonoko. Ah ! Shinichi ? Où tu vas ?! »

Le jeune homme partit en courant, Ran et Ota avaient tous les deux disparus de leur champ de vision.

« - Hum Hum, serait-il possible... Murmura joyeusement Sonoko. Ce Shinichi... ! »

Un parapluie tomba à côté d'elle et Sonoko le regarda avec surprise.

« - Maggy-chan ? »

L'enfant n'était plus là. Pendant ce temps-là, Ran s'arrêta, quelque peu essoufflé.

« - Z-Zut... Je suis où ? Je ne me rappelle pas être passé par là... ! »

Elle tourna sur elle-même, tentant, en vain, de se repérer.

« - Ota-san ? Où êtes-vous ? Si vous m'entendez répondait ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de retrouvé son chemin, une silhouette souriante s'approcha discrètement d'elle. Sans même qu'elle ne le remarque, l'homme, couvert de bandage et d'une longue cape couvrant son corps, éleva sa hache, prêt à l'abattre sur Ran.

« - Hm ? »

Ran se retourna en entendant du bruit, et, grâce à ces réflexes, esquiva l'attaque. La hache s'abattit violemment dans la terre et la brunette recula. Ces yeux se posèrent sur son visage couvert de bandage.

« - KYAAAAAAAAA !

\- Ran ? S'étonna Shinichi en entendant son cri.

\- Ran-chan ! »

Shinichi et Maggy arrivèrent quelque seconde après son cri. Leurs yeux se posèrent sur l'homme masqué.

 _« Mais... C'est... ! »_

Celui-ci se tourna vers eux, surpris.

« - Ben alors Ran ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris de crier comme ça ? S'étonna Sonoko en arrivant tranquillement. »

Le criminel s'enfuit en courant lorsque Sonoko arriva.

« - hein ? S'étonna la brune. C'était qui ? »

Maggy lâcha un soupir et sembla soulagé alors que Sonoko et Shinichi accourait vers Ran.

* * *

« - Ran à été agressé ?! »

La situation fut rapidement expliquée, mais personne ne sembla avoir vu l'attaquant en question. Cependant, Takashi expliqua avoir vu quelqu'un possédant cette description en arrivant, sur le pont.

« - Oui ! S'écria Ran en acquiesçant. C'est le type qui était sur le pont qui m'a agressée !

\- Oui ! Je l'ai vu aussi ! S'exclama Maggy concerné. »

Shinichi acquiesça.

« - Un type avec un manteau noir... Réfléchi Ota. Je l'ai vu aussi quand je suis arrivé...

\- Moi aussi, continua Sumiya. Mais je n'ai pas vu son visage et puis je me suis dit que ça devait être un voisin...

\- Non, c'est impossible, expliqua Ayako, il n'y a que deux ou trois maisons dans les environs et elles sont soit de l'autre côté du pont ou de la montagne...

\- Mais... Qui es-ce... ?

\- Ah ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Sonoko, qui semblait s'être rappelé quelque chose.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sonoko ? Demanda Shinichi.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?! La personne que j'ai vue quand on est arrivé ! S'écria Sonoko en regardant sa sœur. »

Ayako sembla réfléchir.

« - Ah ! Mais... Elle ne portait pas de manteau ou de bandage... Tu penses que ce serait lui ?!

\- vous avez vu quelqu'un vous aussi ? S'enquéri Shinichi.

\- Oui, nous avons effectivement vu quelqu'un en arrivant aussi, mais cette personne ne portait ni cape ni bandage, elle avait une longue chevelure noire... Peut-être étais-ce un voyageur ?

\- Ou alors c'était le même homme mais il n'as pas eu le temps de se déguiser ! Enrichi Sonoko.

\- En tout cas, il faut prévenir la police ! S'exclama soudainement Sumiya.

\- Oui ! »

Ayaka accouru au téléphone fixe. Sonoko sourit et se tourna vers Ran.

« - C'est excitant ! On dirait qu'on est dans un film ! »

Elle sembla partir dans quelque fantaisie alors que, téléphone en main, sa sœur aînée se tournait vers eux.

« - … Le téléphone ne marche pas... !

\- QUOI ?!

\- Pourtant il marchait cet après-midi... Peut-être que l'orage a coupé la ligne téléphonique... Souffla Ayako tentant vainement de téléphoner à la police.

\- C-C'est l'homme aux bandages qui l'a coupé... Coupa Takashi le souffle court tout en tremblotant de peur. C'est lui... C'est lui ! AAAAAAAAAAHH !

\- Eh ! TAKASHI ?! »

L'homme partit en courant, effrayé. Tout le monde le suivit et il ne tarda pas à s'arrêter devant le pont. Ils s'approchèrent, se demandant pourquoi il s'était soudainement arrêté. Ils se rendirent compte, avec horreur, que le pont avait lâché.

« - C'est un vieux pont, déclara Ota. Il a du lâché naturellement.

\- Ça m'étonnerai, déclara Shinichi. Regardez, les cordages du pont était accroché à ce poteau non ? »

Ota s'approcha et son visage blanchis.

« - L-Le poteau ! Il y a des entailles partout !

\- quelqu'un à dû le couper avec une lame...

\- Qui a bien pu faire ça... ? S'étonna Ayako.

\- C'-C'est lui... C'est encore lui ! Balbutia Takashi tremblotant.

\- Un homme avec des bandages ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! Si quelqu'un à fait toute ces atrocités c'est juste pour nous faire peur ! Nous voir paralysé par la peur doit l'amuser ! »

Chikako fit demi-tour et se dirigea de nouveau vers la demeure.

« - En nous laissant envahir par la peur, nous faisons exactement ce qu'il veut !

\- Chikako... »

Ayaka accompagna Chikako jusqu'à sa chambre et elles discutèrent. Shinichi lança un regard vers Maggy.

« - Tu m'as l'air tendue »

Maggy sortit de ses pensées et leva la tête vers le jeune homme.

« - Tiens, tu te décides enfin à me reparler ? Rigola-t-elle. »

Shinichi fixa l'enfant rejoindre les filles pour aider à mettre la table, ne sachant pas, encore une fois, comment interpréter ce qu'elle lui disait.

* * *

Re Bonjour/ Bonsoir !

Voila le deuxième chapitre du jour ! euh... J'avoue ne pas avoir grand chose à raconter haha ! Ah, je risque de prendre une petite pause car j'entre en période d'examen !

Bonne journée !


End file.
